Unchained
by Adversa Maris
Summary: When the Sage Melchior experiments with a Teleportation Spell it backfires; causing Nova, a girl from our world, to be transported to Yggdra. Adventure ensues as she navigates the foreign land with the help of the silent ogre, Indou. With the invading Black Army and the wizards from the Sage's Tower hot on their tracks, Nova discovers that her appearance in Yggdra was no accident.
1. The Radical Appears

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 _ **Our World**_

I was surrounded by white nothingness. Where I was- what direction I was facing- there was confusion. From the corner of my eye, I saw movement. A dark fog was beginning to consume the whiteness. I could hear the faint sound of yelling and metal clashing together as it approached me. A tense, metal chain entered my thoughts and startled me as it broke.

"Hey!"

I blinked and found myself staring at the back of a DVD case. The jingle of the broken chain still echoed in my ears.

"Are you going to buy that or what? You've been staring at it for a looooong time." My sister, Erin, was leaning over my arm to read the back. "I didn't know you were into musicals."

"I'm not but the cover looked interesting."

"Then why were you staring at the back?"

"I started daydreaming."

"Well, I guess the male lead is kinda hot. I'd probably daydream too if I looked at him as long as you did."

I rolled my eyes and put the DVD back. "Yeah, right."

"I still maintain the theory that you're a closet romantic."

"If only."

We walked out of the DVD store and to my car. As we slipped inside Erin turned to me. "You know, you have been spacing out a lot recently. Is everything okay?"

I nodded as I started the car. "Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Um, I, uh, keep having this reoccurring dream. It's nothing special, but I've been thinking about it."

"What's it about?"

"Well... Nothing. I mean, I just float in this void and then there's this black fog that comes along. When it comes... I can hear yelling and metal-"

"Metal?"

"Like a sword fight or something."

"See! You've been watching Lord of the Rings too much. Why can't you watch normal girly things like chick flicks?"

"I haven't seen those movies in months. Besides, I'd rather watch three movies about friendship and having hope in dark times than some unrealistic romance."

Erin shrugged, "You're missing out."

"Anyway, at the end of my dream, I always see this chain. I always wake up when it breaks."

"Hm, that's weird. Maybe that breaking chain means that you'll finally be free to do what you want." She caught my quick glance, "It's not like I haven't noticed."

"Yeah, well, someone has to pick up the pieces."

"That someone doesn't have to be you."

My shoulders twinged and I pulled the corners of my lips into a tight smile. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Yeah, sure."

As I pulled in front of Erin's apartment she turned to me, "You know... you can always rely on me. I am your older sister after all."

"Yeah, by eight minutes."

"Eight minutes more of experience makes all the difference in the world."

I rolled my eyes.

"But seriously, if you ever need help, call me."

I smiled, "Will do."

"See you later, Nova!"

"See ya."

When I turned in the street to my house my stomach began to churn. It felt sour like I had eaten a copious amount candy. I pulled over and ran to the other side of my car. The contents of my stomach were soon dumped on the manicured grass. When I was finished I slowly pushed off of my knees and got back in my car.

Before I could close the door I heard the sound of rattling chains. It was 9:30pm. Not late enough for the bumps in the night to be out. I cut the engine and got back out, grabbing my pepper spray just in case. I had no clue why I was wandering into my neighborhood's woods with only my phone's flashlight to guide me. I had a feeling that if I waited for daylight then I would miss something.

I saw a faint purple light flickering on a cluster of blackened and shriveled trees ahead of me. The rattling had stopped and the air was thick with silent humidity. Preparing the pepper spray in my hand, I tiptoed towards them. In the midst of the trees, a purple vortex was swirling in the ground. Paper balls, glass shards, and a random assortment of other objects littered the area around the anomaly.

"What the-"

Chains rattled right behind my head and I found myself falling face first into the vortex.

 _ **Tower of Might**_

"Melchior, what are you doing?" The ginger haired Dilma asked. She hadn't seen her fellow Sage in weeks. It was normal for him to be in his lab, but it always led to disaster when he holed himself up for days on end.

"I'm working on a teleportation spell. Once it's complete we'll be able to deploy our troops as soon as there's a Black Army sighting."

"How far along is it?"

"I've tested out multiple theories, but only one has shown promise." He floated past her on and deeper into the lab.

Dilma followed him, having an inkling that whatever he had discovered couldn't be good. If there was another explosion they'd have to up the Academy tuition to pay for the damages. She noticed a purple vortex floating in the air and strong white lines underneath it.

"So that's why it's been so quiet lately. You put a seal down to prevent backfire."

Melchior scoffed, "Just who do you think I am? Who knows where I'd be sent to if I left it to its own devices."

"What have you discovered?"

"I've found a way to send things somewhere. I don't know where it's being sent to, but nothing has come back. Something must be jamming my magic otherwise those items would be back."

"In other words, it's currently connected to another continent?"

Melchior bobbed his head, "Or another world."

Dilma's eyes widened, "Another? Melchior-"

"I know. I know. I'll close it once I'm done with my research." The Sage smirked, "Besides, Black Troops can't get in here without my permission."

"This is no time to be joking."

The Sage opened his mouth to retort but immediately stopped. He inched closer to the portal, careful not to cross the lines containing it.

"What is it?" Melchior didn't answer. His eyes were focused on vortex's edges. Then he saw them waver.

"GET BACK!" He tackled Dilma to the floor just as the vortex exploded in a bright light.

The blast went over their heads, rattling the many objects in Melchior's lab. Thanks to the seal, there was no significant damage, but both Sages felt that something had changed. The slowly picked themselves off the floor and looked around. Dilma was relieved that they wouldn't have to raise tuition, but she couldn't put a finger on the emotion that was churning her stomach.

"AHH! I'll have to start all over again," Melchior complained.

"I don't think now is the time to worry about that."

"It's not." Both sages turned to see Fatima approaching them with a scowl. "Thanks to you a radical has entered this realm."

"A radical?" Dilma inquired.

"It's already interfering with the fate of this world."

"What kind of interfering are you talking about?" Melchior asked.

"I don't know." Fatima shook her head. "I can't see anything clearly connecting to it but whatever it does... It will leave an impact for better or for worse."

"Then we need to find it. Melchior, I'm leaving you in charge of this."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it."

 _ **Holy Kingdom**_

I hit the ground with a thud. My phone and pepper spray flew out of my hands. "Ow," I moaned as I stood up. _What was that?_ As I looked around I realized I was no longer in my neighborhood. Instead, I was out in the middle of nowhere where I could see for miles around me without any obstructions. _Where am I?_

The bright moon above gave me enough light to go on without my phone. I noticed a humanoid figure and grabbed my things. The old advice about not talking to strangers rang in my mind. Advice I would've heeded in a different circumstance.

"Excuse me!" I yelled as I ran towards it. When I got right behind the lumbering form I observed that the figure was covered in fur. Uncertain, I took a few small steps back. "Excuse me?"

The silhouette turned and growled at me, revealing bright red eyes. I pressed down on the pepper spray. The monster let out a bellowing roar and knocked me off my feet. The spray flew out of my hands as my butt hit the ground. It staggered in front of me, furiously rubbing its eyes. I scooted away from it, too terrified to get up.

The creature caught my escape and towered above me. It raised its arm for a strike, claws glinting in the moonlight.

I closed my eyes and covered my head. "H-HEEEELP!"

I felt the rush of air as the creature's claws bore down on me. An odd sound rung out through the air. I stayed still... waiting. Metal scraped on solid material. All was silent outside of my protective ball. I couldn't detect any movement. I slowly uncurled myself, wincing as I felt blood trickling back into my cold limbs.

A man was standing where the monster had been. He was staring at me, face devoid of expression. I noticed the clawed toes of the monster beside his feet.  
The man showed no sign of moving and I wasn't sure of what to say. After moments of us silently blinking at each other, I had to say something. "D-did you kill it?"

The man nodded.

"Thank you. I was really scared that it was going to be the last thing I saw." I slowly rose to my feet and looked around. "Um, do you know where we are?"

"A few miles out from the Vice Capital."

"O-ohh, I see." I nodded, "Where is that?"

I could've sworn I saw his right eyebrow lift. It was such a small movement that I wasn't sure. "You don't know?"

"No".

"This way." He turned on his heel and strode past the monster. From this angle, I could see a sheathed sword strapped to his left side.

"Thank you."

He nodded.

The plains around us were dark and silent. Clouds had started to gather around the moon, barely giving us enough light to walk by. The man's pace was fast. I hadn't noticed it at first, but now it was becoming difficult to keep up.

"Oof!" My foot caught on a stone and I began to stumble. I saw a flash and I was stable again.

"Are you okay?" The man removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I keep troubling you."

"It's fine." He stepped away and continued forward.

The moon rose higher in the sky, periodically revealing itself from behind the clouds. A large silhouette rose out from the shadows of the plain. As we approached we came across a large gate with knights standing guard on both sides. They eyed us as we passed but didn't move. The road before us was well lit and people were milling around. Loud laughter was coming from a pair drunks sitting outside a tavern.

"Huh, I thought we were entering a castle from the outside look. No wonder why those guards let us pass."

"They recognized me."

"Would they have stopped us otherwise?"

He nodded.

As we passed the drunks they went silent. Their faces contorted in disdain as they looked at the man. It wasn't just them either. Wherever we walked by we would leave a wake of silence.

"My name's Nova. I probably should've mentioned that earlier."

"Indou."

I heard a clatter behind us. The two drunks were staggering after us.

"Hey! Heeey! Girrrrl! Yer not... yer not from 'round here."

I inched closer to Indou. "No, no I'm not."

"Whaddya doin' with a mur-der-er-errrrrr?"

I glanced at Indou. 'A murderer? I don't get that impression.'

"Hey! Ogre! We're talkin' to ya!"

Indou yanked me in front of him just as a bottle shattered a few feet in front of us. If I had still been beside him I would've been hit. I looked up to thank him, but the words caught in my mouth. It wasn't his icy, blue eyes or the intricate tribal pattern that crawled up his skin that surprised me. It was the single, curved horn protruding from the center of his forehead.

His gaze shifted from me to the men. His hand inched toward his sword as the men took out their weapons. I put my hand on his arm and shook my head. "They're not worth it Indou. They're trying to get you in trouble."

"We're just try'na purge our town of a murderer."

"Yeah, he'll gut ya in yer shleeep!"

"Oh, shut up!" I grabbed Indou's wrist and tugged him along.

"Hey, we're not done!"

"Too bad. We're done," I yelled back.

Only when the drunks were far behind us did I let go of Indou. "I'm sorry about pulling you along. If I hadn't I would've ended up punching them in the face."

Indou blinked at me. "Why?"

"Because I think you're a nice person."

He tilted his head.

"I've barely just met you and you've gone out of your way to help me. So, there's no way in hell that I'd just stand around and let them treat you like that."

He nodded and began walking off. I wasn't sure if I should follow him. Guilt was gnawing at me, telling me I was taking advantage of him. A shadow fell over me.

"Huh? What's up, Indou?"

"Okay?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking but answered despite myself, "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

Indou led me to the front of an inn. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to pay for a room and I didn't want to rely on Indou more than I already had.

"Um, I think this is where we should part ways."

Indou tilted his head.

"Well," I dug in my pockets and drew out a twenty dollar bill, "I don't think this will buy me a room."

Indou took it and inspected it under the lantern by the door. He shook his head as he returned it and motioned for me to follow. We passed by the reception desk and headed upstairs. Indou unlocked a door at the end of the hall and pushed me in.

He gathered some sheets and pillows and made a nest on the floor. When he was finished he sat on it and pointed to the bed. "Sleep there."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"We can switch."

He shook his head.

It wouldn't have mattered where I slept. I fell asleep as soon as I flopped down on the bed.


	2. The World Shifts

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 _ **Barrierboro**_

"Hm?" Phoena looked down at the blue book in her hands. She had been scared of opening it since the incident at the Vice Capital but had still kept a vigilant watch over it. For a moment the bound pages had glowed with a green light, she was sure. However, the fear of monsters appearing kept her from investigating further.

"Is something wrong, Phoena?" Pirika asked, landing on her knee.

The girl forced a faint smile, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you say so." The sprite put her arms behind her head and turned her back towards her.

"Where's Hiro?"

"I think he's training Charno."

"Still? They've been at it for a long time."

Pirika turned towards her with a mischievous grin, "Or he's getting cozy with Elena and Hayate."

Phoena's cheeks puffed out as her face went red. She abruptly stood up, unintentionally tossing the sprite off her. "Oh! I'm sorry, Pirika!"

"I-It's okay." The sprite was seeing double as she tried to center herself.

"Hey, Captain!"

The girls turned to see Baiset and Slay enter the tent. The two paused when they noticed that the Captain wasn't around.

"Not here?" Baiset scratched his head.

"He's out training. What's up?" Pirika inquired.

"We just received word from Leader Gilbert that there's a strong swordsman in the Vice Capital. We thought it'd be a good chance to recruit a skilled ally." Slay spoke up.

"We wanted to let the Captain know that we were going to check him out. Can you guys let him know?" Baiset added.

"Sure," Phoena nodded. "What's the rush?"

"If he's strong he's not going to stay in town for long. People of skill tend to attract unwanted attention."

"Alright, we'll tell Hiro. Just be safe." Phoena's eyes narrowed with worry as she bit her lip.

"Don't you worry about us. We'll be back in no time at." Slay said as he exited the tent.

Phoena was debating on running after them when Pirika flew in front of her face. She froze in place when she saw the sprite's grin.

"So, about Hiro... Think he's with Elena?"

 _ **Vice Capital**_

I woke up to see Indou staring at me from the floor. "Ah!" I flung a pillow at him in surprise.

Instead of dodging it, he let it hit him square in the face. It stuck for a moment before plopping into his lap. He tilted his head and I felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't expecting you there- I was startled. I'm really sorry."

He stood up and handed me the pillow. Walking to the window he pulled back the curtains, letting bright sunlight filter into the room. I went to his side and looked out on the town. There were even more people on the streets than last night. But despite their bustling around, their movements seemed a little lackluster.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked.

"Black Army."

"Hm? What's that? Is there a war going on?"

Indou blinked at me before going to the door. He opened it and stepped out. Once I followed, he closed the door and locked it. As we were heading down the stairs a thought occurred to me.

"Say, is there a bathroom around here?"

Indou nodded and led me outside and to the back of the Inn. A few feet from the back door there stood two outhouses, one with a moon carved out, and the other with a sun.

"Whoa! An outhouse!? I've never seen one in person before!"

This time, Indou's right eyebrow shot clear up, "Never?"

I shook my head, suddenly embarrassed by my own excitement.

"Moon." He pointed at the outhouse on the left.

"Ah, thanks!" I scurried to the building in an attempt to escape my bashfulness.

When I finished we headed over to a tavern. Indou ordered us two bowls of stew and we sat down in a booth far away from the other patrons.

"I'm sorry that I keep relying on you for everything. I feel really guilty that I can't do anything to repay you, yet."

Indou shook his head, "Don't worry. Tell me where you're from."

I told Indou everything; from being at the store with my sister to the vortex. He listened intently, never taking his eyes off me even when the food arrived. "I know this might sound crazy, but it's all that I know." An idea flicked in my brain, "I know this might help you believe-"

"I believe you."

"Huh?" My phone was frozen midway from my pocket to the table as I gawked at him.

"What's that?" He indicated my phone with his eyes.

"It's technology from my..." I wasn't sure what word to use. _Home? Country? World?_ "Anyway, look." I tapped the touch screen and watched Indou's eyes widen as it came to life. "It tells me the time and date. I can contact people in an instant with it." By the time I was done explaining, our soup had gone cold.

As we headed back to the inn I turned to Indou. "Why do you believe me? I wouldn't if I were in your shoes."

"You think I'm a nice person. I think you're an honest person."

"I-I see." _That doesn't really answer the question._ "By the way, how were you able to help me so fast last night? From what I saw, we were the only moving things out there."

Indou shook his head. "Not only things. I was out hunting for a job."

When we got back to the room Indou grabbed a paper from the floor and headed back out. I attempted to follow him, but he shook his head, "Stay here."

 _What am I supposed to do while he's gone? Oh! He never even told me about the Black Army!_ _What am I supposed to do while he's gone? Oh! He never even told me about the Black Army!_ I sighed and pulled out my phone, staring at the screen. I had no bars and the digital clock was distorted. The battery was running low and I decided to turn it off. It wouldn't be of help anyway.

There was a thud behind me and before I could do anything a hand clamped on my mouth. I felt a cold blade at my throat.

"Don't move," a harsh voice commanded in my ear.

 _ **Tower of Might**_

Melchior stared into his scrying glass with a look of interest. His index rubbed at his lips as he watched the radical being attacked by an assassin. There was no doubt that he was after the ogre, but Melchior could not afford to sit around and watch events unfold. If something were to happen to the anomaly there was no telling what the effects would be.

He slightly moved his head towards the figure behind him, "Bring me Velnar and Febrya."

"Yes, master." The figure's presence promptly disappeared.

The Sage turned back to the looking glass. "You certainly are interesting. I might prolong sending you back." He was interested in her world's technology and if there was a possibility that he could modify that knowledge to suit his style. Melchior's lips curved into a slight smirk, "Might."

The Sage grabbed a piece of paper and waved a finger above it. A picture of the radical appeared on it. He held it up to the glass to compare the likeness. "Hm, you could be twins."

He chuckled at himself, admiring his wit.

"I have brought them."

"Send them in. Send them in." Melchior turned his chair around so he could view the Commander and Captain of the Sorceror's Army as they approached him.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Velnar asked.

"I have a mission for you." He flicked the paper towards the wizard.

The fire mage plucked it from the air and examined it. His Captain, Febrya, leaned in to take a look.

"I don't understand."

"I want you to find her and bring her to me. Drag her here if you have to but make sure you don't damage her."

"But we're supposed to be protecting nearby towns," Febrya protested. "Why not send someone else?"

"Fine, I'll send Katya. She's an exemplary underling that doesn't question my orders."

Velnar motioned for Febrya to stop, "She meant to ask: 'Why you can't send a few cadets?'"

"I already know what she was asking." Melchior waved him off and tossed him the scrying glass, "Do you still think a few cadets could handle that assassin? The girl clearly attracts trouble- the kind that can only be entrusted to those with the ability and skill. Was I wrong in thinking that the two of you could handle this mission?"

"No, we'll do it," Velnar answered, his magic burning around the pupils of his blue eyes.

Melchior liked that determined expression, and he almost wanted to crush it. He wanted to experiment- to see how long it would take to break such a will. However, he would have to save that for the more powerful members of the Black Army. But he would keep in mind that Katya was a sore spot for the wizard.

"She's currently in the Vice Capital. If you hurry you might catch her. Well? What're you waiting for? Off with you." Melchior watched as Velnar put the glass down and stormed out with his Captain on his heels.

"I must say, things won't be boring. I'm invested in finding out how you're going to affect the outcome of the world, radical."


	3. A Shadow Attacks

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 _ **Vice Capital**_

I lay bound on the floor while a stranger sat on the bed, playing with a knife. He had dark hair that was tied and clipped up in the back. His clothes were black with red trim and bandages were wrapped around his arms and stomach. He noticed me staring at him and scowled, scrunching his dark eyes. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"What're you, stupid? I'm waiting for the ogre, dumbass."

"Why do people keep calling him an ogre!? He's a really nice person!"

"'Cause that's what he is, moron. You know, the horn sticking outta his head."

"We both have names you know!"

"Yeah, ogre and dumbass."

"It's Indou and Nova!"

"Shut up!" He bellowed, tossing the knife at me. The blade landed with a solid thunk beside my head. "I don't care."

"But I do!"

He scoffed, "You don't know when to shut up." He drew another dagger and aimed it at me, "One more word and this one will hit."

I stared at him for a moment, "Shouldn't you have just gagged me then?"

He glared at me, "Do you have a death wish?"

I gave the best shrug I could in my current state.

"Don't patronize me by being quiet all the sudden." He squeezed the bridge of his nose, "Geez, you're really frickin' annoying."

"What are you going to do when Indou gets here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill him."

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed as I rolled around on the floor, banging into things.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" The assassin roared as he lunged at me. He landed above me and pinned me to the floor with a knee on my chest. His knife was pressed against my throat. If I so much as swallowed, I would bleed. "You're too much trouble."

My world went black.

 _ **Outside the Vice Capital**_

Indou went back outside the city to finish the hunting job he had started last night. He had just finished eliminating a pack of goblins when a bright, purple light cracked in the air. The ogre averted his eyes to prevent from being blinded. When the light faded, a gentle breeze tussled his hair like nothing had happened. He spotted the lumbering movements of a monster and debated on slaying it.

That's when he noticed something stirring on the plains. It was slow moving and rose unsteadily from the ground. As far as he could tell it was a human, but why one would be out so late at night was beyond him.

"Excuse me!"

Indou shook his head at the human until he realized she couldn't see him. He rushed forward as she approached the monster. Just as expected, it turned to attack her but suddenly let out an anguished roar. The angered beast raised its arm for a strike.

"H-HEEEELP!"

Indou drew his sword and slashed the beast's neck, felling it in one blow. He sheathed his weapon and turned to the cowering girl.

He heard the clatter of weapons and snapped away from the events of last night. Moving out in the open was a horde of goblins, about eighty to one-hundred ranging from classes such as archers to soldiers. The ogre's eyebrows slanted downwards at the large gathering. Goblins never moved in groups numbering more than fifteen. His right hand touched the hilt of his sword.

His mind tried to formulate a plan but each strategy ended with him walking away with injuries. If he charged straight in he'd be immediately surrounded. If he tried to pick them off, they'd notice due to their close proximity to one another. While they weren't the smartest or strongest of opponents, their sheer numbers could deal some serious damage.

Then he noticed that they were heading away from the Vice Capital. Their movements were unusual but his job only concerned the immediate area outside the city. He withdrew his hand and turned away. When he returned he would warn the guards.

By the time he finished procuring a perimeter around the city the sun was beginning to paint the sky in shades of red, orange, pink, and purple. He flicked the last drops of blood off his sword and sheathed it. Nova was probably hungry and bored from being stuck in the room all day. With that he mind, he strode to the city to get his reward so they could eat.

Indou felt weary eyes on him as he headed towards the guild center. He heard them whisper to each other that he was a murderer and not to get on his bad side. The feeling of animosity had become normal but he had nearly been moved to tears when Nova had defended him. He was glad that there was someone out there that wasn't judging him but he wondered why Nova thought he was a nice person. He was just helping her as anyone should.

The ogre had just received his payment when the alarm bell rung from the gates. He stashed the gold in the folds of his clothes and ran out to see what was happening. Civilians were running deeper into the city as soldiers ran to hold off the incoming monsters. Indou drew his sword and entered the fray, hoping that Nova would remain in the room.

 _ **Vice Capital**_

I was floating in a white void- just like all the other dreams I had. However, the black fog was quicker in its approach and the sounds of yelling and swords clashing were louder. Beyond it all I could hear a bell chiming.

I woke with a gasp as I realized the bell was in the real world. As I scanned the room I spotted the assassin lying on the bed. "Hey, hey you! What is that?"

He didn't respond.

I banged my back against the floor to get his attention.

"Hey."

 _Bang_.

"I'm."

 _Bang._ "

Asking."

 _Bang._

"You."

 _Bang_.

"A question." My stomach was sore from the effort of pulling myself up and my back ached from the abuse it had taken.

The rogue sat up and glared at me, "Knock it off, dumbass! Geez, how can you be so loud after waking up?" He rubbed his brow, "It's an alarm."

"For what?" I asked, scooting closer.

"Black Troops. And who said you could come over here!?"

I motioned at my bindings, "Do you really think I can do more than talk and scoot?"

"That's not the point. You're in my personal space."

"Your personal space is the size of a bed? Riiiiight."

"I oughta cut out that tongue."

"Like I said, why don't you gag me?"

"You wanna be gagged that badly?"

"No."

"Then shut up about it."

"You're kind of a bad assassin."

"Tch, I can kill you right here and now, but I don't go after people who aren't my target."

"Then why all this?"

"He won't put up much of a fight as long as I have you as a hostage."

I heard screaming from outside and glanced at the window. The assassin opened it and sat on the ledge. He drew a knife and twirled it in his hands.

"What's going on?"

"Monsters are attacking the city."

 _Monsters?_ I frowned and pushed against my bindings. They were just as tight as before I was asleep. There was no way I'd be escaping anytime soon.

"I'm gonna warm-up on some monsters. Don't move. Oh, wait-"

"Get outta here you butt!" I roared.

The assassin sneered and jumped outside.

 _ **Town of Fortitude**_

Baiset and Slay were restocking their provisions at the midpoint between Barrierboro and the Vice Capital when they overheard a commotion.

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, the Vice Capital is being attacked by Black Troops."

"Just the other day there were reports of hordes of goblins heading that way."

"Ah, geez, what'll happen to us if the Vice Capital falls?"

The two travelers glanced at each other and hurriedly packed their bags. Through his connection to Leader Gilbert, Baiset was able to borrow two horses on the condition that they were returned.

They rushed towards the city on their steeds. Black smoke rose in the distance, tarnishing the bright blue sky with its foreboding presence. As they approached the front gates they saw the beginning of a body count for both sides. They dismounted and entered the battered capital.

Fire was running rampant, spreading from building to building in the blink of an eye. What was left of the civilian population were trying to put them out while fending off goblins. Slay and Baiset drew their weapons and forced the creatures back. The ones that hadn't charged at them saw that it was wiser to run away than to fight and retreated.

Baiset made to help the villagers but was stopped by Slay's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at his companion, "We have to help them."

"We will. But first we need to purge the city of what's left of the Black Troops. Otherwise, we'll keep seeing things like this."

"I know. You're right. It's just frustrating." The ogre took a deep breath and charged into the heart of the city, "Let's wipe these bastards out fast!"

Slay grinned and followed suit, "Right behind you!"

They were entering the slums when they heard weapon clashing. Tracking the source of the commotion, they observed a man and an ogre fighting each other. The man was dressed as an assassin and was wielding two daggers as he attacked. On the other hand, the ogre was using a katana and maintained a blank expression as he blocked the man's strikes. His clothes and swordsmanship were a clear indicator that he hailed from the Nine Territories.

"He must be the swordsman Gilbert was talking about," Baiset commented.

Slay nodded, not daring to take his eyes off the fight. By all appearances they were evenly matched but the ogre hadn't made a single offensive strike despite having multiple opportunities. He was able to fend off the man's barrage of strikes with ease, showing that he was capable of a counterattack.

"Hey! Hey! You guys down there!"

The two took their eyes off the fight and scanned their surroundings for the voice. Baiset noticed a girl leaning out of a window on the adjacent street and motioned to Slay.

"Can you guys help me out here? I'm kinda tied up."

They glanced at each other and shrugged. When they got to her they discovered that her hands and feet were tied. Baiset cut the ropes and noticed her interest in his horn.

"First time seeing an ogre?" He asked.

She shook her head as she rubbed her wrists. "No, sorry for staring. I just thought it looked cool."

Baiset chuckled as he scratched his nose, "Cool, huh?"

"Oh!" The girl hit the palm of her hand with a fist with a liveliness that made the two jump, "Have you guys seen another ogre around?"

"He's over on the next street fighting someone," Slay answered.

"Wait, does that someone have dark hair and look mildly suspicious?"

The two nodded.

"ER-RAAAH!" The girl bellowed and sprinted out of the room.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Baiset called after her.

"I'm gonna go punch that jerk in the organs!"


	4. The Organ Puncher

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 _ **Vice Capital**_

"She's kinda cute," Baiset grinned as he watched the girl leave.

Slay moved past him, "You can think about that later. She's about to get in the middle of that fight."

"Oh, crap!"

The two chased after the girl. She was faster than they expected and was halfway to the next street when they bolted out of the building. If they called out to her they would alert the assassin to her presence which would put her and the ogre in danger. The only option they had was to catch up with her, but their bulky armor restricted their movement. They could only watch in horror as she barreled towards the assassin.

"Leave Indou alone!" She yelled.

The assassin didn't have a chance to react. She slammed him with her shoulder, toppling him to the ground. The ogre took advantage of the opening and put his sword to the assassin's neck while pushing the girl behind him.

"Are you two alright?" Slay asked as he approached.

"I'm okay. Are you okay, Indou?"

The ogre nodded.

"Tch, how'd you get out?" The assassin glared at the girl.

"Those two helped me."

"Pain in the ass." Anything else he was going to say was cut off as the ogre pressed harder on his blade.

"Indou, stop. He may be after you and he may have a foul mouth, but I think he's a good guy. He could've hurt or killed me several times, but he didn't."

"You're too naive, dumbass," the assassin spat, "You were worth more as a live hostage."

"I get it," Slay's voice interrupted their conversation. "The reason you didn't attack him back was because he had her."

The ogre blinked at him and nodded.

"That's low," Baiset stared down at the human with disdain, "Let's turn him over to Leader Gilbert. He'll know what to do with this guy."

"Oh, please. Just kill me and get on with it."

"Why don't we just tie him up and leave him in the room?" The girl asked Indou. "It won't get rid of him, but at least it'll give us some time."

The ogre thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement.

"You've gotta be kidding me," the assassin groaned.

While Indou and Slay were busy with the assassin Baiset and the girl convinced the innkeeper to reserve the room for two more days. By the time the assassin was released, they would be gone and he would have to start his hunt from the beginning. They waited outside for their companions and Baiset took the chance to eye her over.

She wasn't as skinny as most of the human girls he had seen but still had a long, lean look to her despite the oversized clothing she was wearing on her torso. She had curly, brown hair with tints of red and green eyes that he had mistaken for brown when he saw her in the inn. There was a faint splash of freckles on the bridge of her nose and cheeks. While not a knock-out stunner, she had a simple charm and was quite adorable.

"What's your name?" Baiset asked.

"Nova, yours?"

"I'm Baiset and my friend's name is Slay."

"Thank you for helping me. Who knows what would've happened if you guys hadn't come along."

"No problem, but Indou could've easily taken him." He glanced up at the sky, "You did something pretty stupid back there."

"I-I know. But... I just have this feeling that he's a better person than he would admit."

"Still, you could've been hurt."

"This is going to sound really selfish, but I knew I'd be okay because Indou was there."

"Just be a little more careful when you charge into things."

"I will."

Baiset could've slapped himself. He was coming across as an older brother, not the impression he wanted to make. "Say, what did you mean when you said you were going to punch that guy in the organs?"

"Oh, that. I just think that saying "punch" and "face" in the same sentence is lame and overrated. Saying "organs" has the bonus of a shock factor."

The ogre chuckled, "That it does. That it does. Nova the Organ Puncher."

"I AM the Organ Puncher! FEEEEAR MEEEE." She made a mask using her hands and puffed out her chest.

"Pfffft," Baiset couldn't stop himself from laughing. "You're so weird!"

"You two are getting along well," Slay commented as he came out of the inn with Indou. "Did you ask her?"

The ogre scratched his head, "I forgot."

Slay sighed and turned to the girl, "We came here to recruit Indou for the Volunteer Amy. Since you two are companions we wanted to ask you both if you wanted to join."

"Oh, uh, I don't think that's a good idea. I have no clue how to fight and-"

"You stay, I stay," Indou interrupted, "Leaving is a good chance to investigate your situation."

"I-I see. In that case... well, it'd have to be temporary."

"That's fine." Slay gave an authoritative nod.

 _ **Royal Capital**_

A woman with light purple skin and matching hair floated lazily in the air. Despite her relaxed pose, her brows were knitted in thought. Something unusual had happened the night before. A bright light had lit up the eastern sky for a brief moment and filled her with a sense of foreboding. The feeling hadn't faded and she couldn't get it off her mind.

"Ah! I need to have some fun!" She went off in search of the Black Knight and found him sharpening his sword. "Youuuu whooooo! Come play with me!" She called.

He didn't pause to look away from his work, "Find another to amuse yourself with."

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms and pouted, "You're no fun as always. I'm so much more interesting than that sword."

"I doubt that."

"Is it that you hate women."

"I appreciate those of the female gender however you are no if you insist on disturbing me I will cut off your head."

"Oooh! You're so cruel! Fine! I'll go play somewhere else!"

She flew to the area outside the Vice Capital. Her plan had been to drop in and summon Black Troops, but her sense of dread increased the closer she got to the city. A part of her wanted to investigate what was causing her to feel that way but the stronger side, the side that loved mischief, wanted to mess with the humans. She convinced herself that what she was feeling was due to her boredom.

From her aerial point of view, she was able to see a number of goblin packs roaming outside the city. She flew to each one and convinced them to attack the Vice Capital in exchange for joining the Black Army. The creatures had heartily agreed and decided that they would converge on the humans in one massive horde. The entertainment she had hoped to gain from the attack faded as soon as the goblins busted through the front gate. She left soon afterwards, bored with the game she had started.

 _ **Vice Capital**_

Leader Gilbert and Selene were furiously working through the paperwork that had suddenly piled up on their desks. The goblin attack was most likely connected to the Black Army, however, not a single report had been made to confirm the fact. There was no trace and it didn't help that the creatures had fled as quickly as they had arrived. But there were reports of figures fitting the descriptions of Baiset, Slay, and the ogre swordsman. In some of those reports, there were descriptions of an unknown man and woman.

Gilbert rested his head in his hands for a moment before starting the beginning of a plea for aid from the Holy Capital. Selene glanced over at him for a moment before continuing on with her own work. While the Leader seemed unreliable and free-spirited he was quite serious and dependable in times of crisis. Not that this incident was the worst that they had endured- that title would have to go to when the Volunteer Army had been around. There was a knock at the door and both leaders looked up.

"Come in," Gilbert responded.

The door opened to reveal a young soldier, "There are two wizards from the Sage's Tower here to see you. Should I send them in?"

Selene shot a questioning glance at Gilbert. The leader shrugged in response and turned back to the soldier, "Yes, please send them in."

"Honestly, at a time like this," Selene shook her head and continued on the document she was working on.

"It is rather odd. Maybe we can get a favor out of them!"

The sub-leader sighed, "Is that really what you're thinking about?"

"Hey, the more allies we have the better, right?"

There was another knock and without waiting for a confirmation, the door swung open. Two wizards stepped in. The seals that covered their skin confirmed that they were affiliated with the Tower. One was male with silver hair and blue eyes and carried a staff. The other was female with long, black hair and orange eyes and armed with a spear. Gilbert knew the male's name even without the aid of his intelligence network. He was one of the famous Commanders of the Sorcerer's Army, Velnar.

The leader stood up and met the wizards halfway. He extended his hand to them, "I'm Gilbert, the current leader of the Vice Capital and she's Selena, the Sub-leader."

Velnar shook his hand and sent a nod of acknowledgement to the second-in-command, "I'm Velnar, a Commander from the Sorcerer's Army and this is my Captain Febrya."

"Welcome, Velnar and Febrya. What can I do for you?"

"We're searching for someone and we were told that you could help." Velnar handed the leader the picture of the girl.

The man stared at the picture before walking over to the Sub- leader's desk. She scanned the picture for a moment before picking through some of the documents on her desk. She took a few out that seemed promising and compared the picture to the descriptions.

"She was here but according to the reports she's already left."

"Do you know where she's going?" The wizard asked.

"You're best bet would be the Holy Capital," Gilbert answered. "They're heading there to meet up with the Volunteer Army. May I ask why you're looking for her?"

"That's confidential, but we are grateful for your information. I'll send word to the Tower that you need aid."

"That would be helpful," Gilbert smiled. His interest was piqued and he really wanted to find out why these wizards were searching for a "mere" girl.

"We'll be on our way."

"Of course. Good luck!"

The two wizards ducked their heads and left. When the door shut behind them, Gilbert picked up his communicator and contacted his spies. He would get to the bottom of why two high-ranking wizards were on such a simple quest.

As soon as the two stepped outside they were approached by a man in assassin gear. They pointed their weapons at him and he sneered.

"I would like to help you with your quest."

Velnar frowned, "So you were the one spying on us."

"Myself along with many others. But I think our cooperation would get us to our goals faster. I'm after the ogre, and you're after the girl. I can easily track them."

The Commander considered the offer. His profession as an assassin would be of help to them, but he wasn't sure he could condone working with someone all too eager for blood. Then again, this was a mission from Melchior. The sooner it was completed, the better.

"Fine, we'll bring you along. But if you hurt the girl," The wizard formed a fireball in his palm, "I will incinerate you."


	5. Prelude to Disaster

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 _ **Town of Fortitude**_

After leaving the Vice Capital, we started the journey to Barrierboro. Baiset and Slay had been disappointed to discover that the horses they had borrowed had vanished, likely taken by the goblins. They had decided to spend a night or two at the Town of Fortitude in order to repay the owner. I hadn't realized at the time that it would be such an arduous trek. I was used to hiking but walking for hours on end was exhausting.

It was embarrassing that the others slowed their pace so I could keep up. Indou stuck close to my side and never took a step that mismatched mine. The assassin had told him that he had thugs that would kill me if Indou didn't offer his life. The ogre wouldn't allow himself to be killed and had taken a defensive approach to stall for time. Just thinking about it made my right shoulder, the one I had used to slam the assassin, ache.

"Nova. Novaaaaa. HEY!"

I jumped as a fist slammed on the table. It was late in the evening of my second day. My pace had forced us to camp during the night and continue in the morning when the others could have made it in half a day.

"Finally!" Baiset exclaimed, "You were zoning out for a while there."

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"You're not used to things like this, huh?"

"No, no not really."

"It gets better as you get used to it."

"Anyway," Slay interjected, "We were just discussing that we should get you some other clothes. With the way you're dressed now you're attracting attention, and it'll be easier for the assassin to track us." The blond paused for a moment before asking, "You're not from Yggdra, are you?"

"That sounds like a good idea. And I'm not from Yggdra."

"So you're from another continent?"

"I don't think so. I'm not even sure how I got here."

The two wore confused expressions.

"Purple light in the sky," Indou added.

"Oh yeah, we saw that. That was you?" Baiset spoke.

"I don't know for sure, but there seems to be a connection."

"Tell them," Indou prompted me.

I ended up telling them the same story I told Indou. However, when I pulled out my phone to demonstrate the vast difference between our societies I ended up dropping my car keys and had to explain them too. When I finished, the table fell into silence.

I noticed the waitress wiping down a nearby table. Ever since I began my story she had been overly attentive and kept an ear cocked towards us as she kept cleaning the same tables around us despite the lack of customers. I leaned toward Indou and pointed out her behavior while Baiset and Slay continued to digest my information. He glanced at her before setting a few gold coins on the table. The other two noticed the action and took the hint after a few discreet glances at the waitress.

We went to an inn at the far edge of town and got a room with two beds. Baiset tried to get a separate room for me as a was a female but ultimately lost when Slay said we couldn't afford the luxury. I had almost let out a sigh of relief as the last time I had been in a room alone I was attacked. Indou had also seemed to relax when the idea was tossed.

The next morning Indou and I went shopping while Baiset and Slay went to find the person who lent them the horses. We went into multiple shops that tried selling me bras and underwear under the guise that they were clothes. As we were leaving yet another one of those stores the merchant grabbed my shoulders as a last ditch effort to sell their wares.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, nearly elbowing them in the face as I ripped out of their grasp.

Indou immediately stepped between us and guided me forward with a hand on my back. Only when the shop was out of sight did he remove his hand.

"I'm really sorry, Indou. I didn't mean to make a scene. I just don't like strangers touching me."

The ogre patted my head, "Don't worry."

His gesture was a surprise, but I smiled nonetheless. "Thank you, Indou. By the way, why is your hand so cold?"

The ogre nodded then shrugged. He glanced around and pointed to a store we hadn't been in yet. A young woman was tending to the clothes as an even younger boy tried to bring in customers. We approached the stall and examined their wares.

he woman noticed us and walked over. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for clothes that'll let me blend in. Think you can help?"

She hesitated, "Our clothes are a little more.. modest."

"Even better. You won't try to sell me undergarments as clothes."

She gave a faint smile and addressed Indou, "What about you, sir? Can I help you with anything?"

The ogre shook his head.

The women disappeared into the back and returned with a white and red dress. She guided me behind a panel and handed it to me.

It had a halter neckline and left my shoulders exposed in the back. The front of the dress went to my knees while the back went to my calves. Both sections were a combination of jagged white and red fabric while the top was white with three red stripes on both sides of my stomach. It was beautiful, but I needed two more items to be comfortable.

When she checked on me she gave me a once over, "It suits you."

"Thank you. Um, I was wondering if you had shorts that I could put under this just in case I take a tumble. And, also, something to cover my shoulders."

She nodded and came back with black short shorts, a red cloak, and shoes with roman straps. After I put them on I stepped out from behind the panel. Indou glanced at me and quickly turned his head away.

"What's wrong? Does it look bad?"

He furiously shook his head but refused to look at me.

"It's because you actually look like a girl now!" The woman exclaimed.

There was a compliment in her words but I had to wonder if I had looked that masculine with my regular clothes. "I see." I turned to Indou, "Is it really okay to get all of this?"

He nodded.

"You- you could at least look at me…"

 _ **Outside the Town of Fortitude**_

The trio consisting of two wizards and an assassin were on the edge of the town where their targets were staying. The assassin had tracked their footprints which begged the question of whether he was really an assassin or a ranger. They had traveled in relative silence, only speaking to each other to make sure they were on the right track.

"Why are you after the ogre anyway?" Febrya asked, curious as to what warranted an assassination.

"Why are you after the girl?" The assassin fired back.

"That's none of your business," Velnar snapped at him. As much as the mage loved to see things burn, his moral compass wouldn't allow himself to tolerate the company of someone who could easily sacrifice his companions to get a job done. He regretted allowing the assassin to come along as he reminded Velnar of what he was most afraid of becoming.

"Then we're on the same page."

"Can we at least get your name?"

The assassin eyed her and sneered, "I don't get personal."

Febrya repressed the urge to stick him with her spear. "It's not about getting personal. It's about being able to get your attention if we're in a crowd. Sure, Fortitude is a small town but who knows what could happen.

Velnar shook his head, "Forget him, Fe-"

"Trystan," the assassin cut him off.

"Was it really that difficult to give us your name? Assassins lie all the time so you could've just given us a fake name anyway," Velnar taunted.

"Oh, are you a part of the Assassin's Guild too? You sure know a lot about our methodology."

Febrya stepped in as blades and fire were about to clash. "Commander! Trystan! Can we please focus on the matter at hand?" The two glared at each other but withdrew.

The assassin snorted and turned away. "Whatever, I'm going to gather information."

"If he's going to do that then we should go ask around town if anyone has seen them," Febrya suggested.

"What? Don't trust me?" Trystan mocked.

"You access the underworld and we'll access the civilian world. That way we can make sure our facts are straight."

"Hmph, do what you will."

Once the assassin left, Febrya let out a sigh and turned Velnar, "Commander, you're not acting yourself."

He let out a sigh for himself, "I don't trust him. People like him have a tendency to stab others in the back."

"Commander…"

"Anyway, let's get going. We can't let that guy get the best of us."

The two showed several citizens the picture and turned up a lead at the tavern. After asking several patrons and barmaids, they found a woman who said she had seen her with two ogres and a blonde man. From there, however, the lead ended and they had to go back to asking the townsfolk. When they wandered into the shopping district they overheard a woman complaining about how a customer had nearly hit her.

Velnar was listening to her embellished sob story of the malicious, eight-foot ogre of a customer when he accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry," He tossed the apology to the person and would've moved on until he met their eyes.

Surprised, green eyes looked back at him. They were owned by a girl wearing a white and red dress. The mage felt his heart pound and goosebumps ran up his arms as she gave him a bashful smile.

"I'm sorry, too. I should've been paying more attention. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Good! No fatalities then. Have a nice day!"

He nearly called out to her but remembered himself. His mission came first. Then he noticed the girl's companion was an ogre. They had left fast, but Velnar caught a glimpse of the horn. "Febrya, we found them."

"What!? Really!?" She ran to his side and followed his finger to the retreating pair. "Let's follow them.

Velnar nodded in agreement and smirked, "Looks like we can find people better than the assassin can."

Febrya rolled her eyes but said no more as they tailed their target.

They followed them back to an inn on the opposite end of town from which they had entered. The wizards waited for a while before coming out from their scouting spot.

"What now?" Febrya asked.

"Well-,"

"There you guys are. Took you a while." Trystan appeared from thin air. "You should wait for now unless you want the other two companions to get involved."

"We have no need to hide ourselves from them."

Considering that you have a picture of her and just bumped into her makes you look like a stalker. You certainly made an impression with her. She even called your seals "weird markings" just a few minutes ago."

"Still, the best way to approach this is with honesty. A concept you're unaware of I'm sure."

"Fine. Then this is where we part ways. Hope you don't mind if I use the girl."

Velnar lashed at him, a whip of fire following the motion of his hand. Despite the swiftness of his attack, the assassin had already vanished, escaping from harm. "Let's hurry."

 _ **Town of Fortitude**_

After bumping into a stranger, Indou and I returned to the inn in silence. My arm still throbbed from the unexpected contact and I had heard the rattling of chains similar to when I met Indou. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but now I was curious and it was too late.

When we got to the room Baiset and Slay were already inside. Their packs were on one of the beds and they were sharpening their swords on another. They glanced up as we stepped in and stood up.

Slay examined me for a moment and gave a satisfied nod, "You did well." He tossed a flattened bag at me, "Consider that yours."

"Thank you." I opened it up and placed my old clothes inside. "Are we leaving?"

The blonde nodded, "We paid our debt to the farmer. Now it's time to return to the Volunteer Army. I don't doubt that the Captain and the others are worried."

"They really are a bunch of warm-hearted weirdos," Baiset chuckled.

"Speaking of weird, we just saw this guy with markings on his body."

"An ogre?" Baiset asked.

"Human."

"Huh, that is strange."

"You're bound to encounter all sorts of odd people here, just like where you're from," Slay said as he lugged his pack on his shoulders.

"I don't know. People here seem to be a lot more interesting. Then again, I am easily impressed."

Indou gave a vigorous nod in agreement.

"Ugh," I doubled over as a sharp pain rippled through my skull. Images flashed in my mind. I couldn't keep track of them all and they slipped away from my memory just as quickly as the came. When I came too Indou was holding my arm to support me.

"Are you alright?"

I put a hand to my head, "I think so." Sweat beaded on my forehead and my stomach burned like I had to vomit. Behind all those sensations, I could feel a faint trace of anger wallowing in my gut.

"Perhaps we should stay for tonight," Slay suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced. But he didn't have the time to protest as there was a knock on the door. Indou quietly drew his sword and stood just outside of the door's range. Baiset stood in front of me as Slay answered the door.

"We're looking for this girl."

"Haven't seen her. Look somewhere else," Slay began to close the door.

"Listen to me, darn it! She's in danger. That darn assassin that's after your friend is targeting her."

The blond hesitated for a moment before stepping aside.

"You're that guy I bumped into," I exclaimed as I peered past Baiset's arm.

The silver-haired male noticed me behind Baiset's bulky arm and scratched his head, "Yeah."

"Is that buttmunch really after me or is this some kind of trick? He wasn't interested in me the last time."

"He might be trying to use you as a hostage, again. Tying him up barely slowed him down." Baiset's lip curled at the thought.

"We're not trying to trick you. I'm Velnar and this is Febrya, we're wizards from the Sage's Tower."

"Wait… Velnar… I've heard that name before." After a moment of thought, Baiset's eyes lit with realization, "You're one of the Commanders of the Sorcerer's Army. What are you doing all the way out here?"

The wizard motioned towards me, "We were searching for her."

Baiset pushed me further behind him, "Why?"

"The Sage Melchior has business with her."

"Who's that?" I popped my head out from the ogre's other side.

The girl beside Velnar, Febrya, looked shocked, "You don't know who he is?"

"Not a clue."

"That doesn't matter. What's important is that we get you outta here before that bastard shows himself."

"Well?" Baiset prompted me, "It's your call."

"I'm not sure what to think."

Slay rubbed his chin. "It would be best if we stayed. If we leave the town now we'll be exposing ourselves to our surroundings. But in this room he only has two potential ways to get to Nova: the window and the door. Knowing that, we can set a trap for him. What do you think Baiset?"

"I agree. The sooner we get this guy the faster we can leave." He glanced at me, "And this time we'll do more than tying him up and leaving him."

The window shattered behind us and smoke filled the room. I was roughly grabbed by my waist and thrown over a shoulder. My stomach dropped as I plummeted to the ground.

"NOVA!" Baiset's voice shouted from the room as I was carried away.

"What a bunch of dumbasses. Cheap tricks won't work on me," The assassin's voice assailed my ears.

"Can't you just leave us alone?"

"If I had done my job the first time then this wouldn't have happened."

"If you had done it the first time Indou would be dead! Can't you fight fair?"

"Tch, too much of a pain in the ass."

"Why are you after him anyway?"

"The usual reason- he pissed off someone powerful."

"That's stupid!" I started kicking and punching his back and chest, "Let me go!"

"Keep struggling and I will make you watch the ogre suffer," He growled.

I froze and stopped my outburst.

"Still think I'm a good guy?"

"Was that poison that you threw in the room?"

"Yes, but it won't affect the ogres. I'll have to figure out what to do with the extra."

I didn't answer him and he didn't press.

When we were a good distance away from the town the assassin dumped me off his shoulder and drew two daggers. He took out a vial and covered both blades with a dark red substance. The ooze made the weapons look like they hadn't been cleaned of previous disposals. I drew my knees to my chest and watched him prepare for the ogres.

I was at a loss. Weaponless and alone, there was nothing I could do. My previous tactic wouldn't work as he would be expecting it and would hurt me if I tried to move. Or worse yet, he would inflict more pain on Indou. Tears burned at the rims of my eyes as a dark feeling clawed at my insides.

"Argh!" The assassin let out a pained cry.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw a black arrow lodged in his back. I jumped up, "Are you okay!?"

"Get down!" He shoved me to the ground.

An arrow whizzed through the empty air where I had been standing.

"Lowly worms!" He roared at an approaching wave of black.

The second I laid my eyes on the mass my heart began to storm against my chest. My body shook as rage burned into my limbs and a green aura cracked like lightning above my skin. I slowly rose from the ground drowning out my surroundings as I was drawn into the frantic images that rampaged in my mind. I blacked out with fury singing in my heart.


	6. An Unstoppable Force

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks for sticking with Unchained! Just a heads up, this is where game spoilers start. I'm attempting to stay with the Chain Chronicle's overall plot with many creative liberties. This first spoiler is from Chapter 2 in game.**

* * *

 **Outside Barrierboro**

It had been three days since Baiset and Slay had set out. The Volunteer Army could not afford to wait for them any longer. Phoena had asked the tavern hostess to give the two word that they were heading to the Holy Capital. She walked with a glum face as the Volunteer Army departed the village. Gilbert had told them through the communicator that the two had been in the Vice Capital but had disappeared shortly after a goblin attack. The two were experienced fighters, but she worried nonetheless.

A shrill shriek snapped her out of her thoughts. She exchanged glances with Hiro and Pirika rushed to the aid of a woman being attacked by monsters. Michidia shot the incoming monsters with her arrows while Hiro and Kain took out the monsters closest to the woman.

Phoena ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Don't worry, we're the Volunteer Army-"

"You're safe with us!" Pirika chimed in, landing on top of the girl's shoulder.

The woman's pink eyes shimmered with tears, "Thank you. I never should've left. Those monsters nearly killed me. I can't believe I was so irresponsible."

"H-hey! Don't cry! No tears!" The sprite began to tickle the girl's sides.

"Pffft…. haha! Oh, s-stop it! That tickles!"

"Pirika!" Phoena made a move to stop her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girl held her sides as she burst into laughter. As she was recovering, Hiro and the others returned. When she spotted them her composure returned with a dignified air about her. "Thank you, all of you. I am glad that such wonderful people were around to help me when I was in need."

She bowed her head for a moment before turning to Pirika, "Thank you, for the laugh. I feel better."

"What had you so down anyway?"

"I… I have a stressful job. But I am the only one who can perform it. I am the Holy Queen Juliana."

"H-H-H-H-Holy Queen!?" Pirika gasped. The faces of the Volunteer Army around them mirrored the sprite's surprise.

Juliana nodded, "Yes, however, I am scared to return. I am afraid I will not be forgiven by that person."

"Are they being mean to you?"

"No, no! Not at all! He is kind…"

"Then don't worry! I'm sure he'll forgive you. Tell ya what, we'll come with you to see him. How does that sound?"

"Yes please, that would be wonderful."

The Volunteer Army continued on their way to the Holy Capital with the addition of the Holy Queen. While Pirika kept her entertained Phoena went to Hiro's side.

"Hiro, doesn't she look like the swordswoman we ran into earlier?"

The brunette glanced back at the royal and nodded. "They do look alike. Maybe she has a sister?"

"But she said she's the only one who can do her job. Also, wouldn't she have mentioned if she had a sister along when she talked about the other person?"

"Are you really worried about that or are you trying to keep your mind off of Baiset and Slay?" Michidia asked, coming up from behind.

"Well… both."

"They'll rejoin us soon. They have the experience and skill to make it back without too many injuries." The archer tilted her head towards the queen, "As for the Holy Queen, her business is her own. She has a heavy burden that she can't share with us."

As they were approaching the elegant gates of the Holy Capital, the Volunteer Army found themselves surrounded by knights on horseback. It had happened so suddenly that Phoena couldn't manage a word as they took the Holy Queen.

"Halt, criminals!" A teenaged boy with blonde hair and blue eyes demanded. "How dare you kidnap the Holy Queen!"

"Wait a second! We didn't kidnap her!" Pirika protested.

He raised his sword, "Charge!"

Pheona stood back as the Volunteer Army clashed with the band of knights. She clutched her book close to her chest as she tried to figure out how this happened. The crash of swords colliding dulled in her ears. It was like a chaotic force had descended upon them, pitting the two groups against each other. They should be fighting the Black Army, not each other. She stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"STOP!" A voice boomed- interrupting what Phoena was going to say.

Both knights and members of the Volunteer Army stepped aside as a man with long, brown hair passed. His stern expression and refined air commanded respect as he strode with the confidence of a swordsman. He paused in front of Hiro and swept his gaze around the battlefield. His eyes finally settled on Hiro and his austere presence bore down on the captain.

"You certainly have the power to kidnap the Holy Queen."

"H-Hiro, we should run away. This guy is stronger than the guys we just fought."

His scrutiny flicked to the sprite, "You can not get away." Reinforcements flooded through the path that was made for the man.

Pirika and Hiro scanned the sea of faces around them, realizing that they were trapped. Most of their allies had been captured by the knights with the aid of the newcomers.

The man glowered at them, "Surrender."

 **Outside the Town of Fortitude**

Baiset jumped out the window and landed on his feet with a heavy thud. The assassin had already disappeared, but he had left obvious tracks. He heard someone land next to him and saw Indou.

"Slay! C'mon!" The ogre called out to his companion. When there was no response he cupped his hands around his mouth.

Indou stopped him, shaking his head. "Can't move. Paralyzed."

"Damn it!" Baiset hissed.

The other ogre noticed the tracks and began to run.

"Indou, wait! This is a trap! We should wait for the others." Baiset's warning fell on deaf ears and he had no choice but to follow him.

A crowd had gathered at the edge of town and were peering out at the plain beyond. The two ogres shouldered their way through and saw Black Troops a distance ahead. They were scattered across the plain and were dispersing in multiple directions. Indou's eyebrows slanted as he observed the scene. Black Troops always moved in hordes and would fight to the death rather than flee.

There was a human scream from the midst of the remaining Black Troops. Indou made to rush forward but was blindsided as the scream went to an unbearable pitch. He covered his ears he and watched the crowd of monsters disintegrate. A green light stood still amongst the scattering remains. The separate groups of monsters had slowed, seeming unable to move faster. One such group was heading for the town. Indou drew his sword.

The blade gave off a blue glow as he channeled ice magic into it. He dashed through the group; he swung his weapon at the creatures around him and left a trail of frozen monsters in his wake. "Sorry," he muttered as he cleared the group. The ice containing the monsters shattered- killing the creatures.

He felt a presence right beside him and before he could react, he was sent flying by a punch in the face. His fingers gripped his sword as tightly as they could as his back hit the ground. The sheer force left him dazed and he couldn't concentrate on the green blaze that loomed above him.

"Hey!" A voice roared and a shadow came in from the side, knocking the light away.

Indou felt himself being lifted to his feet. He teetered for a moment and was stabilized by a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Baiset's voice came from the same direction of the hand.

The ogre nodded and brought a hand to his head. He looked over and saw the assassin pinning the light down with a knee.

"Snap out of it! Killing the ogre is my job, dumbass!" The man roared.

The light dimmed and flashed towards his neck. It slammed him to the ground as it rolled on top of him. A silhouette of a hand appeared in the mass pressing the assassin's throat. The ogres charged, lunging at the creature with their swords. Indou's blade bounced off the glow while Baiset's weapon pierced through. The being screeched and the opaque light went translucent. It leaped off the assassin and jumped a few feet away.

A humanoid form revealed itself, clutching its left arm as it appraised the duo. Baiset took a heavy step forward.

"I'm surprised you can hurt your own friend."

The ogre snapped his attention to the rogue, "What?"

He smirked, "Oh? You don't know?"

"Cut the crap!"

The assassin shrugged, "That being you just attacked happens to be your little friend. You know… the one you were supposed to save."

"You're a liar."

"Then where is she?"

"You hid her somewhere."

"Did I? You seem so sure."

The ogre gritted his teeth and focused ahead of him. He nearly dropped his sword.

The light had almost faded to nothing. Nova stood before him, blood seeping through the cracks of her fingers as she held her left arm. Her face was devoid of the faintest traces of expression as she regarded him with lambent, green eyes.

Indou sheathed his sword and rushed to her. She retreated but couldn't keep up with the ogre's speed. He slid his fingers under hers and lifted them off her wound. The cut was shallow, but it ran long from above her elbow to her up to the middle of her bicep. He ripped off a piece of his cloak and bound the injury.

He glanced at her face and jerked his head back. In the depths of her pupils, a white light burned. The power in her eyes was similar to looking into the eye of a great beast calculating the best method of taking down its prey. Yet there was a human aspect hidden beneath, a cold rage. The alien glow dimmed from her eyes and her head lolled back. Indou caught her before she fell and scooped her into his arms. The ogre turned and glared at the assassin.

The rogue sneered, "That wasn't my doing. As soon as she saw the Black Troops she went berserk." The man glanced at the area where the mass had been, "Truth be told, I've never seen anyone decimate a horde as quickly as she did."

"None of this would've happened in the first place if you hadn't taken her," Baiset growled. His broadsword glinted in the sun as it was pointed towards the human.

"Regardless, I owe that dumbass. I can't do my job until I repay my debt."

"You can repay her by stop chasing Indou."

"I have to hear that from her."

"You low-," Baiset was interrupted by a smoke bomb. The dark smoke infiltrated his eyes and nose. He wiped at his burning eyes and erupted into a coughing fit. When he could finally see, the assassin was gone. "Damn it!"

 **Royal Capital**

The female demon jolted upright as a shiver ran down her spine. The dread she felt the other day had returned. Her body went cold and tense, freezing her in her current position. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in centuries but couldn't remember its origins. She rolled her shoulders and shook it off.

"I suppose it's time to go and get the girl," she tapped the corner of her mouth with her index.

"The sooner the better. We have waited long enough."

The demon spotted the Black Knight below her and chuckled, "Hm? Do you have a crush on her?"

"Such frivolous things are below my concern. I need the girl's power for my own."

"Now it totally makes sense. Of course you couldn't appreciate a real woman when you have your eyes set on a naïve girl. Trust me; the innocent act gets old when you want to get to the fun stuff."

"If you continue on I will shove my sword through your heart, demon," he growled.

"If you want my heart there's a nicer way to ask." She dodged a rip of air sent from the swing of his sword. "Fiiiiine. I'll just play with the humans then."

"Where is the girl now?"

She twirled a finger and a dark cloud appeared in the air above it. Images floated on the surface until she found the one she wanted. The girl was on the outskirts of the Holy Capital. "You know, I only share my information with those who are nice to me. Looks like you're out of luck."

"Wench!"

The demon cackled as she flew out of his range, "Better luck next time!"

 **Sage's Tower**

Melchior found himself leaning forward in his chair as he watched the events outside of the Town of Fortitude. He had to keep his view high above the girl. If he attempted to zoom in his magic would be canceled, forcing him to recast the spell.

The air around the radical's body cracked with a green energy as she stood. Even from his distant vantage point he could tell that it had a different consistency than magic. It was chaotic, never sticking to a particular shape or size. A volley of arrows flocked towards the girl and the assassin. The girl latched onto the man's arm and the two disappeared.

They reappeared out of the volley's range and watched as the weapons pierced through the empty air. The radical vanished from beside the man and a straight line was cut through the center of the horde. On both sides of the line, the monsters closest to it were blasted into their comrades and soon dematerialized. The girl blinked into their midst, obvious in her white and red attire amongst the black tide.

The monsters converged on her and blocked the Sage's view. He was not left blind for long as a green explosion rocked through the ranks. Melchior put a hand over his excited heart. He had seen many strong fighters, but one that could toss Black Troops around as if they were feathers on the wind- He had to get his hands on her. He had to see what made her tick.

"Melchior," a voice called to him.

The Sage regained his composure, hiding his ear-to-ear grin as he turned around, "Ah, Dilma, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You're in a good mood. I trust the search is going well?"

"Velnar has made contact with her."

"Excellent."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet. Come. Watch."

Dilma strode over and peered into the scrying glass. She watched as a mere girl cut a swarm of Black Troops into tatters through her presence. The radical released a shrill scream. A crack ran through the glass as the connection was severed.

"What terrible power," Dilma murmured.

"Incredible, isn't it? Imagine if we could obtain that power."

"Melchior, she cannot stay here. You heard what Fatima said."

"I am aware. However, we might want to observe her for a while longer. I have a theory. Before I bring her here I must obtain more information, otherwise I could be putting the towers in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I have observed she has a high resistance to magic. My scrying spell only works if I attach it to a person or object near her. It doesn't work on her. In addition, there were Black Troops that could use magic yet not a single spell hit her. Magic could also be a factor in the girl's power. This is all speculation but if magic is a factor, her power could triple if she gets close to the Tower."

Dilma tensed and took a deep breath, "I see. If that is the situation, I will allow for an extension. Do try and hurry."

"You have my word."

"Melchior... Do not hurt my mages."

A pleasant shiver ran up the sage's spine as the air sparked with Dilma's warning. He watched his fellow Sage leave with a slight smirk on his face. Mentioning "danger" had worked wonders, just as he expected it would.

He picked up the damaged glass and focused the view on Velnar and his Captain. The two were collapsed beside each other in front of the door of the inn room. Their eyes were open and they were struggling to move. The blonde man with them was struggling to get on his knees, shaking as he moved forced his limbs to move. He was tall, above six feet, and had the muscular build of a trained mercenary. Those assets were handy in combating the assassin's paralyzing agent.

"I need to put more emphasis on physical training in the Academy if two of Dilma's wizards can't even twitch," Melchior drawled. He put two fingers on their heads, "Change of plan. Febrya, you are to return to the Tower immediately. Velnar, I want you to monitor the girl until further notice."

The Sage lifted his fingers and set the glass down. He sat in silence with his shoulders shaking. A chuckle ripped from his mouth and transitioned to a howling cackle. "This is too great! Give me more, radical! Give me more!"


	7. The Mysteries Grow

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

 **A/N: This chapter includes a spoiler from the end of Chapter 2 in game.**

* * *

 **Town of Fortitude**

I was surrounded by monsters. They were black with gleaming red eyes. Some towered above the rest and were covered in thick fur with long claws. Others wore robes and that hid everything except for their glowing eyes. The majority wore armor and were equipped with weapons from axes to bows. They had pinched in faces and drooping jowls accompanied by a reptilian sheen.

A multitude of lights- red, blue, purple, orange- blasted their ranks, sending the creatures into a scurrying panic. I felt the need to chase- to hunt them. Green aura hovered above my skin and covered me in light. Power flooded through my body along with a rage I didn't know I was capable of feeling.

Why am I so angry? My body was shaking and my vision was blurring into darkness. Please stop! This isn't me! The scene changed and the light dissipated.

I was standing in a burned village. It was silent. All that was left were the charred foundations of homes. The air was stale and humid as if the land were a sealed off room. The steel of broken swords and shattered axes glinted in the sun. Chipped arrowheads were scattered like birdseed in the ash. Clawed footprints smothered those of human origin and dominated the terrain.

My heart clenched, sending hollow pangs through my body. They rumbled through my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees. My hand clutched at my throat as I tried to force air into my lungs. A wail erupted from my lungs and echoed in the mute village. A tear fell onto my hand and rolled down my arm. More tears came until they were cascading on everything in front of me.

 _What's going on? Where am I? What were those things?_

A hand touched my shoulder.

I launched myself up and swung my arms. The back of my hand cracked against flesh and there was a thump. My eyes met with orange eyes and I could feel cool air touching my back. My hands shot to my shoulders and my fingertips brushed bare skin. I snatched the fabric underneath me and covered my back.

"Hey! What was that for?" The owner of the orange eyes rose from the wooden floor, rubbing her rump. She looked vaguely familiar, but my frazzled brain couldn't connect the dots. "Huh? Hey, what's wrong?" She took a step towards me.

"INDOU!" I shrieked, tightening the fabric around me. "HELP!"

"Wait! Don't-"

A door slammed open. A silver-haired male clung on to Indou as the ogre dragged him across the room. The girl stepped aside as he bore down on her. A large purple bruise was painted on his left cheek. Before I could ask him what happened he was wiping my face with a clumsy hand.

I could feel the salty residue of tears weighing on my skin. Pulling away from Indou I rubbed my eyes with my hands. Rough fabric scraped against my cheeks and I noticed that my hands were bandaged. "I-I'm sorry. I'm fine."

Indou's eyebrows creased together.

"What happened to your face?"

He tilted his head, "You don't remember?"

"Did that assassin bastard do it? I'm gonna wring that guy's neck."

"You did."

I stared at him. What did he just say? "What?"

"You punched me."

I opened my mouth and closed it as I tried to remember. The last coherent memory I had was the assassin with an arrow in his back. "I-I don't remember that at all! Why would I do such thing? Indou, I would never try to hurt you."

He made to grip my shoulders, but his hands froze and withdrew, "I know."

"Wait, wait, wait! Before we get into this we should let Nova change and get her something to eat," the girl interjected.

Indou hesitated for a moment and nodded. He grabbed the collar of the man beside him and hauled him out of the room.

"Hey! Let me go darn it! I can walk on my own!" The man protested as Indou shut the door.

The girl walked over to a dresser and pulled my clothes out of a drawer. She handed them to me and turned her back. I eyed her for a while to make sure that she wasn't watching me from the corner of her eye. When I was satisfied I slowly dropped the sheet and stood up from the bed. A lightweight nightgown followed with me.

"How'd I get in this?" I murmured to myself, rubbing the fabric between my fingers.

"I changed you."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey! Shh! Not so loud. Do you want Indou and the Commander to burst in while you're changing?"

"N-no! But- But… That's so embarrassing."

"I guess," she shrugged, "You get used to it when you've done it as much as I have. I've had to treat my Commander on many occasions because there weren't any clerics nearby."

"Still, though, I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you."

"That wasn't the inconvenience- it was you sleeping for three days."

My hands froze on the hem of the gown, "Three days?"

"Three whole days."

I frowned but continued on with changing. I scanned my memories but came to a dead end when I reached the assassin with an arrow in his back. My head throbbed as I tried to push past it. A small sigh of resignation slipped out of my mouth.

"Say, what happened to your back?"

I cringed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, just curious. Are you done?"

"Yes."

She turned on her heel, "Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah."

The girl slanted her eyebrows and tucked a corner of her mouth in with her teeth. "Can you at least tell me why you were crying?"

"I just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be right back." She left the door to the room wide open.

I stood for a while, inspecting the room as I wrung my hands, before sitting on the bed. I couldn't believe I had slept for three days. It didn't seem possible. A red line on my left arm caught my attention.

It was a fresh cut, barely a few days old. The skin around it was puffy with a pale, purple tinge. When did I get that?

Footsteps creaked towards the room. I glanced up and the girl came in with the other two following her. In her hands, she carried a steaming bowl and handed it to me. The polished wood was warm in my tense hands and a fragrant scent wafted from the broth..

"Thank you. Would you mind telling me your names again?"

"I'm Febrya," The girl pointed a thumb at herself and motioned with her head at the silver haired man behind her, "And that's my Commander- Velnar."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll remember this time. Where's Slay and Baiset?"

"They left for the Holy Capital. The Volunteer Army was arrested by the holy knights," Febrya explained.

"Why?"

"Apparently they kidnapped the Holy Queen," Velnar answered and sat on the floor. "Of course it's all speculation, there's no use worrying about it." He stretched out on his side and propped his head up with a hand.

"Hey, you need to eat while it's hot. It's no good cold," Febrya chided.

I picked up the spoon and began eating. While I was eating Indou explained what I couldn't remember. I would've stopped eating if Febrya hadn't prodded me to continue. When I was done I slowly set the bowl down by my feet.

"So… you're telling me that I was surrounded by a green light, went berserk, and ended up punching you?"

Indou nodded.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I ground the palm of my hand between my eyebrows, "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Magic is about control. If you don't have control then of course you're going to go berserk. That's a basic principle." Velnar eyed me with a reprimanding tone.

"I'm sure it is, but I don't have any magic or powers or whatever it is you want to call it."

Febrya sat on the bed beside me. "Try telling that to the townsfolk. You saved the village from an attack and they've been leaving food with the innkeeper for you. A good majority of them saw you in action."

"Still-"

"And what about Indou? Are you not going to take responsibility for injuring him?" Velnar's tone sharpened, daring me to keep denying what had happened.

"No- I mean yes- I mean- Gah! I don't know!" I covered my face with my hands, "I'm so confused. This is frustrating! I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember something that I've done?"

"Don't worry," Indou put a hand on my head. "Just a bruise."

"Just a bruise could turn into something much worse," I answered, removing my hands from my face. "I don't have control of whatever this thing is and what's more- I don't have any memory of it. How can I not worry?"

Indou's shoulders slumped as he took his hand away. He had wanted to cheer me up and I shot him down. Way to go Nova. Way to go.

"Well, if it makes you feel better you did more damage to yourself than to him. Your knuckles were busted."

"But my hands feel okay. And how could they both be busted if I only punched Indou with one hand?"

"It probably happened when you were fighting the Black Troops."

"I can't remember any of it or why it even happened."

"We need to find your trigger. If we find out what caused you to use it in the first place then we can figure out a way to control it."

I frowned and glanced at Velnar, "That sounds dangerous."

"No control is dangerous." He sat up, "Any ideas?"

Images of the monsters from my dream flashed in my head. "Well, maybe one. Before I woke up I had a dream. There were a bunch of monsters and bright lights. Maybe there's a connection?"

"Black Troops, huh?"

"What are Black Troops?" Velnar's eyes bore down on me and I saw Febrya recoil beside me. I looked towards Indou for help.

"Soldiers of the Black Army. They took over the Royal Capital to the west and are trying to invade the rest of Yggdra."

"So… they're bad guys?"

Indou nodded.

"How do you not know about them? Have you been living under a rock?" Febrya questioned.

I turned to Indou once more, "You didn't tell them?"

He shook his head.

"Tell us what?"

I sighed, "This is going to take a while."

 **Holy Capital**

"Baiset, behind you!" Slay roared as he sliced through a monster preparing to attack the ogre.

"Ah, thanks, Slay. I owe you one."

The companions had arrived at the capital just as the Black Army hit. As they fought their way through to the holy palace they tried to find information on the Volunteer Army's whereabouts. They didn't have the time to deal with court politics which made springing their friends out of jail was their most effective option. There would be serious repercussions for skipping the diplomatic route, but they could use the confusion of the battle to cover their tracks.

They were approaching the steps to the palace when they ran into a trio of young knights fending off monsters. Despite the overwhelming number of monsters attempting to ascend the stairs, not one was able to get past the knights. Their swordsmanship displayed talent but the power and lack of power behind their strokes showed their lack of experience.

"I don't suppose we can sneak past them," Baiset scratched the back of his head.

"Probably not."

"Ah, geez. I didn't expect things to go smoothly, but they're just kids."

A roar bellowed off the surrounding buildings as heavy footsteps shook the ground. The monsters withdrew from the knights and cleared a path. An armored monster rounded a corner and made for the stairs. Steam blasted from its nostrils as it exhaled. In one hand, it carried a lance that could shatter a shield and blast an opponent away with one strike. In the other was an iron shield that would not yield to a physical attack.

"Regardless of whether they're our opponents or not, there's no way they can handle that beast alone." Slay narrowed his eyes as he evaluated the monster.

Baiset glanced towards the trio. Their shoulders were heaving as they tried to regain their breath. Their stances were a mix between tension and exhaustion. They had the endurance to handle small fry but were in no condition to handle the newcomer.

The ogre rested the back of his broadsword on his shoulder, "All right, let's take this guy down!"

The duo stepped in front of the knights and readied their weapons. The monsters around them shifted, anticipating an attack.

"Who are you guys?" A knight with long, blond hair and blue eyes demanded.

"Doesn't matter who we are. Think you guys can handle these while we take on jumbo?" Baiset answered.

"We can take them on and more!"

"Atone, settle down. You're just as exhausted as we are," His other companion with short, blond hair sighed.

"Yeah, but we can't let these guys show us up! C'mon Maurice, what about you?"

The third companion with blue hair closed his eyes in thought. When he opened them he gave a resolute nod to the ogre. "We will leave the leader to you. Come! Let's clear the way."

"And here I thought I would get a break."

"C'mon Thomas! Let's go!"

Slay chuckled, "They're an interesting group. That kid with the long hair kinda reminds me of you."

"Huh? How so?"

"Get ready, he's coming."

"Don't change the subject."

Slay launched himself at the monster. His blade screeched as it slid across the beast's shield. Orange sparks scattered in the air as he jumped out of the lance's reach. The force of the attack blasted the surrounding monsters off their feet and pushed Slay back. Baiset took the opportunity to slash the creature's extended arm.

It bellowed and jabbed the lance in a barrage of strikes. Baiset blocked a hit and was knocked back. Slay dashed behind the beast and pierced the exposed flesh between the helmet and shoulder guards. His shield went up seconds before the lance crashed into it. The wood buckled and Slay heard the bones in his arm crack.

"Guh!" He let out a cry as his back hit hard stone. The mercenary slid down the wall and landed chest first on the ground. He lifted himself with his knees and arm.

"You alright?" Baiset called to him.

"I'm fine. This bastard is stronger than I expected." The blond tried to move his shield arm and pain shot through to his collarbone. He gritted his teeth and stood up, holding his arm close to his body. As he searched for his sword he spotted puddles of black blood. While not ideal, if they could prolong the fight the creature would be easier to kill. In his current state Slay doubted that he would be able to land a decent blow or even endure for much longer.

Baiset dodged the monster and picked up Slay's sword. He slid to his side and handed him the weapon. "Got your arm, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to return the favor."

"Well then, should we give it an all-out assault?"

Slay nodded and hunched down. He readied his sword in his hand as he focused all his senses on his opponent. Adrenaline spiked through his veins he built up energy in his legs and arm. He let out a roar and blizted the beast.

His blade sliced the beast's neck from behind while Baiset's sword punctured the beast's chest. They jumped away as the creature swayed and toppled to the ground. With their leader slain, the remaining monsters fled.

"They're heading to the Great Shrine! C'mon guys, we gotta follow them!"

"Atone, please calm yourself."

"Yeah, what's the rush? We were assigned to guard the stairs anyway."

"But!"

"They will call us if they need us. In the meantime, we will maintain our posts." The kid with blue hair turned to Slay and Baiset. "Thank you for your assistance. I am Maurice and these are my companions: Thomas and Atone."

"Not a problem. Monster leaders are difficult to deal with even when you're an experienced fighter. I'm Baiset and he's Slay."

Maurice ducked his head, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He noticed Slay's arm and looked towards his companion with short hair. "Thomas, do you have enough mana left to heal his arm?"

"I guess I can scrounge up something." He strolled to Slay's side and hovered a hand over the mercenary's shoulder. A blue glow emitted from his palm as he slowly moved his hand down to Slay's wrist. "Done."

The blond clenched and unclenched his hand. When he didn't receive jolts of pain he moved to rolling his shoulder. "Huh, thanks, kid."

Thomas shrugged, "All in a day's work."

"Say, do you guys know anything about the Volunteer Army?"

"They're the guys who kidnapped the Holy Queen," Atone shouted.

"They've been cleared of those charges. Commander Einslotte released them and they all headed to the Great Shrine."

"That's a relief! I knew those guys wouldn't do something like that," Baiset grinned.

"Are you their allies?" Maurice asked.

"We are," Slay nodded, "Can you point us to the Shrine?"

"Follow the monsters and keep heading straight until you reach a fountain. There will be a road that slants to the right. Take that road and you'll arrive at the Shrine."

"Thank you."

"Was it really okay to tell them?" Thomas mused.

"We should follow them!"

"We will stay here. We owed them that information for coming to our aid. Besides, Commander Einslotte found the Volunteer Army to be innocent. We should believe in his judgment."

"They were pretty strong. I wonder if there are more guys like them in the Volunteer Army."

"There sure are! When I was fighting with them outside the Capital I ran into their Captain. He was incredibly strong! Stronger than those guys!" Atone flailed his arms as he spoke.

Thomas scratched his cheek, "He sounds like a monster."

 **Great Shrine**

"Rah!" Hiro slashed through the last monster leader. He surveilled his surroundings for monsters attempting to slip past their defenses.

Einslotte was forcing the she-demon back with each swing of his sword. They had been on equal footing when the battle had started, but the demon's confidence couldn't match the knight's endurance. Each strike and block were calculated and precise, counterbalancing the demon's flashy displays of magic and wild barrages. Hiro noted that he still had more battles to go before he could match the Commander's level.

"Captain!" Baiset's voice boomed.

Hiro didn't have time to prepare himself. He was thrown into a headlock and given a noogie. If Baiset were a human he might have been able to escape. But there was no chance of getting away from an ogre's brute strength. The young man could feel his scalp burning and knew who to blame if he went bald early.

"You kidnapped the Holy Queen? You rascals!"

"T-That was a mistake. She asked us to escort her after we saved her from monsters."

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say."

"No, really..."

"Graaaaaaaaah! Come back you coward!" Eineslotte roared at the sky.

The demon's laughter permeated the air and faded into the distance. Hiro ducked out of the ogre's loosened grip and approached the Commander. Pirika fluttered over from Phoena and landed on his shoulder.

"Do you know that lady?" The sprite inquired.

"In the battle for the Royal Capital... She defeated me. My failure to stop her allowed her to slay my Liege."

"How awful," Phoena murmured.

"I had the opportunity to exact revenge, but it slipped through my fingers." Einslotte turned a sharp glare on them. The knight's killing intent made the steel of his sword brighter. "Just who are you? Why did that book summon monsters? Are you her allies?"

"Einslotte, please lower your weapon. They saved my life." The Holy Queen strode out of the Shrine. When the Commander didn't respond her eyebrows creased. "I ordered you to stand down."

"I refuse! I desire to avenge my lord!"

"This is my final command: Stand down, Einslotte."

"I will not obey a fake Holy Queen, Louise. Not while my greatest foe is still out there to scheme."

"W-what!?" Pirika stuttered.

"A fake?" Pheona echoed.

"You were the one that put me in this position. If you do not intend to listen to me then perhaps you want the Holy Capital to know they are without a queen. I may just be a double, but my determination is genuine. I returned because the people need their queen... even if she is just an imitation."

Einslotte lowered his weapon. Many emotions flashed across his face as he tried to find the right words.

"I'm finally ready to take on my role as Holy Queen. With you by my side, I will defend this country," the girl sent a smile towards Hiro and his friends, "As well as those who opened my eyes."

"I see," Einslotte sheathed his sword. "In my ambition to seek revenge I forgot what matters. Holy Queen, please forgive my rudeness."

"All is forgiven. Come, stand by my side." She turned to Hiro and bowed her head, "I owe you my thanks. You have saved me once again."

"It was only natural for us to help. There's no need for you to owe us anything. But-," Phoena bit her lip.

The woman picked up on what Phoena was trying to ask. "I am the double of the Holy Queen Juliana. My name is Louise."

"What happened to her?" Pirika inquired.

"She ran off to seek revenge for the Holy King. Because we have similar appearances I was selected to be her double."

Einslotte stepped forward, "This information must remain confidential. If it were leaked the consequences would be grave indeed."

"Your secret is safe with us!" Pirika declared.

As the Volunteer Army waited for their baggage to be returned, Phoena made her way over to Slay and Baiset. "I'm glad to see that you're both safe."

"Ah, hey Phoena," Baiset greeted.

"Were you able to recruit the swordsman?"

"Kinda," the ogre glanced at Slay.

"His traveling companion was injured a few days ago and they will join us once she's better."

"Oh, I'm sorry that she was hurt. But it's wonderful that we'll be gaining two more companions."

"There might be four people joining. Two wizards teamed up with them, but I'm not sure if they plan on sticking around," Baiset added.

"The more the merrier. Tell me, what are their names? What are they like?"

"The swordsman's name is Indou. He's an ogre from the Nine Territories. He doesn't talk much and he doesn't show any expression, but his swordsmanship is superb," Slay reflected.

"And his companion is Nova, The Organ Puncher. She's a real sweet girl, but man-oh-man does she have a feisty side!"

"O-oh, really?"

"Mm-hm, I watched her take out a top-class assassin."

"They both sound amazing. Should we stay here for a little longer to wait for them?"

"No, we'll send a message to them to meet us at the checkpoint to the Sage's Tower. It'll take them longer to get here than to the checkpoint," Slay explained.

"I see. Well, I can't wait to meet them! Thank you for going out of your way to recruit them. I'll let you both rest now." She bowed her head and walked off.

"Organ Puncher?" Slay gave a wry smile.

"It'll be fun to see her reaction to having such a 'formidable' reputation," the ogre chuckled.

Slay nodded and began polishing his sword. He would have to thank Dusty for selling him a durable blade. If had kept his last sword it would've shattered the second it hit the monster leader's shield.

"Should we have told her?" Baiset leaned on the wall beside the mercenary.

"We're not entirely sure of what happened so any information that we do release could hurt Nova. For now it's best for her handle the situation."

"But we will tell them eventually, right?"

"Hopefully, we won't have to."

 **Town of Fortitude**

When the two wizards had finished listening to the girl's story they went back to their room to consult. They were silent, mulling over the information they'd been given. While magic made many things possible, there had been no research into traveling between worlds- at least not to Velnar's and Febrya's knowledge. What was even more confounding was the fact that Melchior would be interested in her considering that his area of focus was might.

"What do you think of Nova's story?" Febrya asked her Commander.

"Well, it makes sense why Melchior would want to see her. And why he would change his mind about us bringing her back." Velnar paused for a moment, "I get the impression that he wasn't aware of her power until just a few days ago."

"Wouldn't that be why he wanted to see her in the first place?"

"I don't know why he was so eager, but I think he wants more time to observe her before we bring her to the Tower."

"Or maybe she wasn't as strong as he was hoping she would be," Febrya suggested.

"If that were the case he would've called off the mission. I just feel bad that she has his attention."

"That's what you feel bad about? You were pretty harsh with her you know? Even by normal standards! She nearly cried a couple of times."

"W-what?"

"She covered it up pretty fast but-"

"I wanted to make sure I had the facts straight. Besides, just like us when we go berserk, she needs to take responsibility."

"I don't think she was ever intending not to. But if I were in her shoes I think I'd be just as lost and confused. At least we retain some memory when we go nuts."

Velnar sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'd feel the same way. Geez, I guess this means I owe her an apology."

"I don't think you were entirely in the wrong, but it definitely could've come out better." She grabbed a towel and a fresh pile of clothes. "Now, I'm going to go take a bath. Catch you later, Commander."

"Later."

The girl walked to the Inn's bathhouse and slipped into the women's section. She undressed and took a quick shower to wash off the day's grime. When she was done she slipped into the hot water of the bath.

"Oh, man! This feels great!" She squealed.

"F-Febrya?" A voice asked beyond the steam.

"Huh? Nova? That you?"

"Y-yeah," her voice sounded weak.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just, um- why are you here?"

"Is that even a question? I'm here to kick back and relax. Where are you anyway? Get your butt over here."

"C-coming." Febrya heard her get out of the water and moments later spotted her walking around the tub. Wrapped in a towel, Nova dipped her legs in the water beside her.

The mage thought about the jagged scars she had seen on the girl's upper back. She had asked Indou if he knew what happened to discover that he hadn't been aware of them. Given her position in the Sorcerer's Army, she was used to seeing injuries of all kinds. But Nova's scars weren't a one slash and done deal like most battle-related wounds. Something had been repeatedly dragged across her shoulders.

She wanted to her again but decided against it. Given how harsh Velnar had ben and how hostile Nova was the first time the question was asked- it wasn't the right time. She sighed through her nose and noticed that the girl still hadn't gotten in.

"Well, aren't you going to get back in?"

The girl shook her head, "Sorry, this is kind of an awkward experience for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never been in a public bath. It's not a common thing where I'm from so I'm a little uncomfortable."

"Really?!"

"I mean there are Jacuzzis and but they're a… different concept."

"Do you guys at least have private baths?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, then I think I'd be able to survive there." Febrya smiled. The girl chuckled, bringing a bruised hand to her mouth. "You took off your bandages."

"I figured I might as well take them off."

"How are they doing?"

"My knuckles are swollen, but they're okay otherwise."

"The medicine that cleric gave us is working wonders then."

"What do you mean?"

"We tried getting a couple of clerics to heal your hands since they were in... bad shape but none of their spells worked. Then we ran into the Nostrum Chemist. When we showed her your hands she practically gave us an herbal ointment. Actually, she had to put it on them initially because they were pretty gross. Good thing they're better now!"

Nova inspected her hands, "Did Indou pay for it?"

"Yeah, he did. I've been meaning to ask; are you guys a thing?"

"No, nothing like that. My instincts told me to trust him and I do."

"So, the first night you came here you trusted a complete stranger just because your guts told you to?"

"That and I didn't have too many other options. What made you ask?"

"It's odd that you guys have a strong bond for only knowing each other for a couple of days."

"It is unusual, but I think dealing with that assassin had a large impact. I only know that I have a lot of work to do in order to make up everything Indou's done for me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Indou's not keeping track so you shouldn't either. Though I'm sure he'd appreciate the thought." Febrya felt a twinge of jealousy. She had good friends and allies, but she couldn't think of one person she trusted entirely. Her line of thought reminded her of the conversation she had with the Commander. The mage shrugged off her negative thoughts and turned back to Nova."Oh, before I forget, don't mind the Commander. He's a little harsh, but he has good intentions."

"He's scary."

"He's not scary. Just blunt… and crude… and hot-tempered."

"I want to avoid him even more now!"

"Don't do that! He'll call you out on it and it'll make things worse."

"Can I go cry now?"


	8. Out of Range

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

 **A/N: I want to give a shout out to my followers, my reviewers, and my readers! Thank you so much for giving Unchained your support. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it just as much as I am :) Also, I apologize for uploading this chapter so late. I've been super busy on top of having a major writer's block. My uploading might be slower than it has been since I'm starting back at school. ~Adversa**

* * *

 **Outside the Town of Fortitude**

The back of my neck tingled. I stopped walking and surveyed the forest around me. The mid-morning sun beamed on the tawny, leaf floor and illuminated the undergrowth. Indou and the others were ahead of me as we made for Barrierboro. We had been in the forest for a few hours when I got the feeling that we weren't alone. Whatever or whomever it was felt closer than ever. A twig snapped and I flinched.

"Nova?" Indou was striding towards me. He halted in front of me and scanned my face.

"I'm okay. I just… it's just... do you- do you feel anything?"

His head tilted.

"Like we're being watched?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. The possibility that the assassin might return has me on edge." While there was a degree of truth behind my explanation, it felt wrong for this situation.

The ogre patted my head, "Tricks won't work this time."

"We sure learned our lesson the first time, huh?" I gave him a wry look.

His lips twitched into a quick smile, "More like the second time."

"Let's hope we don't have the charm of a third time."

When the sun was at its apex, we paused for a break. Velnar took out a map and laid it on the ground. Setting his staff on top to hold it in place, he crouched and reviewed our route. We had taken a detour from the main road to avoid an excess of brigands and monsters. So far, it seemed like we had made a good decision with the exception of my feeling of foreboding.

"Hey, ogre! Let's go catch us some lunch! I'm starving!" Febrya grabbed Indou's collar and tugged him behind her. "Nova, start collecting firewood!"

"Okay!" I stood up and began canvassing the area around Velnar.

Making sure to keep him in sight, I expanded my search until my arms were full of wood. I dumped the pile and gathered another load before kneeling down and sorting the material by size. When I was done I plunged my hands deep into the dirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

My hands froze mid scoop, leaving my fingers buried in the cool soil. I slowly turned my heads toward the frowning wizard, "Digging a pit for the… fire?"

"Don't do that." He grabbed his canteen as he stood up.

I removed my hands and dusted them off on my legs. "What's wrong with digging a hole?"

"There's nothing wrong except that you're doing it. Your hands are still healing and now you need to change your bandages."

"Ooooh, yeah, I... kinda forgot about that. I'm sure I can finish-"

"No. Now."

"Yes, sir." I shrugged my bag off my shoulders and pulled out two jars of ointment and a roll of bandages. I unwrapped my hands and opened the antiseptic jar.

"Hold it. Give me your hands." Velnar poured the water from his flask onto my knuckles. When the runoff became clear he stopped.

I shook my hands, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

A loud snap sounded from behind us. I whipped my head to investigate and saw a flash in the corner of my eye. My eyes tried to follow its path, but it had vanished.

"Did you-" I turned to the wizard, catching his wary expression before he returned to where he had placed the map.

He rolled it up and tucked it into his bag. "There's a stream nearby. When those two get back we'll refill the canteens."

I shifted my weight as I scanned our surroundings. The back of my neck tingled like I had walked through a cobweb. My heart was pounding in my throat and goosebumps swarmed up my arms. I wasn't sure what was better: feeling that something was out there or catching a glimpse of it.

I had just finished tending to my hands when Febrya and Indou came back with two rabbits and wild herbs. While they prepared the food I gathered their canteens and followed Velnar to the stream. Within the hour, we had eaten our fill and were back on the trail for Barrierboro. By late noon, we stepped into a large valley bordered by trees as the land sloped into gentle knolls.

"Commander, are we heading in the right direction? I don't remember seeing this on the map."

"It's not on the map, but we are going the right way. Once we cross the valley to those trees over there, the village will be a little beyond that."

"We should've brought a more detailed map."

"This one is fine. It hasn't led us wrong yet."

"Yet," Febrya muttered under her breath.

I crouched, resting my head on my knees and wrapping my arms around my stomach. My stomach was throbbing and it burned like I had eaten sour candy. A dull pain was ringing through my skull and I felt lightheaded. I rubbed my forehead on my legs to distract myself.

"Nova… are you… okay?" Indou's voice sounded beside me.

I turned my head towards him, "I think I'll be okay. I really want to just be where we need to be already."

Indou placed the back of his hand on my cheek, it felt refreshingly cool against my skin. His eyebrows slanted as he looked towards the wizards,"Febrya."

"Huh? What?"

Indou removed his hand and beckoned her over, "Come."

"What is it? What's going- OH. You look like death." She put her hand on my forehead and moved it to each cheek. "You're burning up. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunno," I slurred, "I can still walk."

"What's going on?" Velnar asked.

"This was too much too soon. We should've let her rest for a few more days."

"So what are you saying?"

"We should stop here for today."

"If we stop here we're going to fall further behind the Volunteer Army."

"She's already exhausted and we don't know how much further we have left to go. Barrierboro can wait until tomorrow. We stop here for the night and we can wake up before the crack of dawn."

"I'm fine," I interjected, slowly standing up. For a moment, the world shifted and I nearly lost my balance before gaining control. "I've made it this far. I can keep going."

"Are you crazy! You need to rest or you're going to make it worse!" Febrya exclaimed. "C'mon, Indou, you agree with me, right?"

The ogre nodded, "I agree, but the Volunteer Army can't wait forever." He turned to me, "I will carry you."

"Thanks for the offer, Indou, but I've got two perfectly good legs. I can rest when we get to the village."

 **Tower of Might**

"Melchior."

The red haired Sage tensed and slowly turned in his chair. Dilma was towering before him with a blank expression on her face. He plastered a smile on his face, "Ah, Dilma! How good it is to see you. I've made progress on the spell to transport the radical back to her work."

"Have you now? From what I've seen you've shown little interest in returning her home. I'm beginning to suspect that her coming here wasn't an accident in the first place."

He was caught and he knew better than to continue his gambit. "Her coming to Yggdra was an accident. I was attempting to go to her world to gather information on their weapons, but the portal was a prototype. However, I maintain that she could be a possible threat to the towers. I've setup an experiment in the Mystic Mountains to test my theory. Once I have the results I will decide my next course of action. All I need is more time."

"Is this test of yours the reason why two of our training monsters are gone?"

"Yes."

Dilma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyebrows furrowed as she exhaled, "We must consult Fatima on this matter."

"Aw! Fatima's no fun! She's just going to say: "Send her back." My research will have been for nothing!"

"We should have returned her the second we found her."

"But I'm on to something! We can't give up now!"

"Enough. Let's go to Fatima." Dilma waved her hand and a blue, magic circle appeared in front of the lab door.

Melchior lifted himself from his chair and trudged over to the door. He opened the door and stepped into Fatima's lab if it could even be called that. The entire room was a giant window that was sparsely decorated with fluffy pillows and a pantry of sweets on either side of the door. The golden-haired Sage was standing on the opposite side of the room. From her vantage point, she was either watching the academy below or observing the strings of fate.

"Another explosion, Melchior?"

It was times like these that he felt her title as "The Golden Witch" was well suited. "No. This is about the radical."

She faced him with a scowl, "What of it?"

"I have decided to conduct a final experiment to decide whether or not it is safe to bring her to the towers."

"Then just deal with her away from here. This has been delayed long enough."

"I truly believe I'm on to something that might help us win the war with the Black Army."

"We'll find another way to win."

"Fatima," Dilma spoke up, "What is it that you see?"

"The past. I see the past," the blonde gritted her teeth. " But it's not the past that I have seen since I first gained my ability. It's like a distant memory that has yet to surface and whenever I focus on it, it slips away. And... it's impeding on the present and future. I can't see clearly."

"So, if the radical is removed, you'll regain your sight?" Dilma surmised.

"I… don't know, but her presence has a link to my ability."

Melchior jumped in, waving his hands as he spoke. "Don't you want to find out what that 'link' means? Don't you want to understand it? We are on the threshold of a breakthrough- and we're holding off because of the fear of the unknown? Ridiculous!"

"She's not natural to this world," Fatima argued. "You saw her power. We can't even begin to fathom what the consequences might be!"

"That's exactly what might give us the upper hand in this war. A lost and confused girl is easier to take care of than an entire army hellbent on destroying us."

The blonde faltered and glanced at Dilma. The ginger Sage bore an air of neutrality even though her face expressed that she was conflicted. Seeing that she had not recruited her usual ally Fatima turned to Melchior, "Explain the details of your experiment. Then we shall make our decision."

 **Valley to Barrierboro**

I awoke to the sound of fire crackling. The sky was a mix of dark blues, oranges, and pinks. Indou was lying beside me and beyond him was a campfire. On the other side, I spotted Febrya and Velnar sleeping. I sat up and checked our surroundings.

We were in the heart of the valley and there was a clear view to the trees regardless of direction. Febrya had forced us to stop here when I had a bout of nausea. It was frustrating enough that I was slowing them down and, in addition, embarrassing that I had an audience watch me release the contents of my stomach. _I miss home._

My eye were starting to warm and I rubbed them to avoid a wet onslaught. _No tears! No tears! It'll be okay. I'll find my way home. I just have to be patient._ I rolled off my sleeping mat and got on my feet. Staying within running distance, I paced around our makeshift camp.

As I was on my fifth lap a flock of birds erupted from the trees on the northern hill. Their panicked cries woke the others as they flew overhead. A snapping sound turned my focus back on the hill. It resembled the likeness of someone stepping on a stick, except, much, much louder. The tops of the trees shook as the noise grew louder.

"Nova," Indou called.

I ran to his side, "What is that?"

His gaze was pointed towards the forest and his hand was on the hilt of his sword. "I don't know. Not good."

"It's gotta be huge! Think it's a dragon, Commander?" Febrya spun her spear and dropped into a fighting stance.

"No, this is too calm to be a dragon."

"Disrupting the environment is considered calm?" I blurted.

"Dragons either swoop down from above or blitz you from the side. Regardless of how they attack they're going to roar and blast fire. So, yeah, this is pretty calm in comparison," Velnar explained.

"Even so, how can we rule out that it isn't a dragon with an unusual temperament?"Febrya asked.

"They only reside in remote areas where there's something important that needs to be guarded. Otherwise, they're incredibly rare in Yggdra."

"Have you fought a dragon before?"

"Once."

The cracking stopped and the air stilled. Indou drew his sword, the cold steel glinted red in the fading light of the setting sun. My heart was pounding as I scanned the horizon. Goosebumps rose on my arm as my intuition told me that this was what had been following us. Hunting us.

Velnar stepped to my left, "Stick close to me."

"Won't I just get in the way?"

"Not if you're in the back with me. I'm a long range fighter."

"HA! If you even get a chance to attack! I'm going to take this thing down all my own!"

"Tch! I'll be the one to kill it!"

"Not a chance!"

I looked to Indou for a semblance of sanity and was dismayed. He had a faint smile on his face and I could see a faint tremor of excitement in his arms. Slay! Baiset! You left me with a bunch of battle crazed maniacs!

"Here it comes!" Febrya yelled.

A silhouette sprinted down the hill and raced towards us. My head was starting to hurt as my left arm felt like I was reaching into an oven. I pulled it closer to my body and glanced at Velnar. His tattoos were glowing a bright red and flames were snaking around the staff in his right hand.

He pointed it at the shadow as a red circle formed at the top, "Burn." A torrent of fire roared from the circle and barreled toward the creature.

It leaped away from the attack and sped up. Febrya grinned at him from over her shoulder. "So close and yet so far."

Velnar smirked, "I'm not done yet." Another blast of flames tore through the air and the creature dodged. "Gotcha!" He followed the creature with his staff, forcing the animal to change direction as it fled from his attack.

"I'll give you a hand." Febrya flung a giant fireball with her spear at the creature's path. It skidded to a halt and was engulfed in Velnar's flames.

"See? Got it like I said I would."

"Yeah, with my help! If it had been within striking distance of my spear I would've gotten it."

While they were bickering, I noticed a shift in the flames. The creature charged through them and was on top of us. Its sharp claws were aimed for Febrya. "Look out!" I shrieked.

The claws clanged on Indou's blade. He shoved the giant paw away and slashed at it. Blood sprayed the air as the creature bellowed and retreated a few steps.

The creature looked like an enormous combination of the big cats. It had the mane of a lion, the spots of a leopard, and the teeth of a sabre-tooth tiger. A low growl rumbled from its throat as it crouched down. A purple mist flowed from its mouth and into the air around us.

"What the-! Commander isn't that-?"

"It can't possibly be one of those. It's too far from the Tower."

My body began to stiffen and it was difficult to move. From my view, it looked like the others were having the same problem.

"I- I can't move how I want to," Febrya complained through gritted teeth, trying to lift her spear.

A great wind blasted through the valley, clearing the creature's mist. The dull beat of wings filled the air. I gazed upward, straining to see what it was since I couldn't move my head.

"Nova, move!" Velnar roared. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Commander! It's coming!"

"Damnit!" A weak ball of fire formed in his free hand. It was extinguished as a taloned foot closed around us and lifted us sky high.

"COMMANDER! NOVA!"

 **Mystic Mountains**

Emma picked up a handful of purple mushrooms and tucked them into her pack. She heard rustling in the bushes behind her and brushed off her hands. "Finished?"

"Yes, I am ready to continue our brave journey to the monster's nest." A man with long silver hair with a bow slung on his back stepped into the mushroom covered clearing. His gaze swept across the ground. "Amazing! Simply amazing! How splendid it is that these mushrooms grow outside of the East Woods."

"They grow there too, huh? I guess it's because of all the monsters."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"They started appearing when the monsters started inhabiting the mountains."

"I see. The mushrooms in the East Woods took their purple coloration to avoid being eaten."

"Still edible, though," the ranger bent down and popped one into her mouth.

The man cleared his throat, "Shall we be on our way?"

"Yeah, sure."

The duo climbed deeper into the mountains using the animals and trees to navigate their path. It had been awhile since Emma had worked with someone from her guild. But it was the first time she had ever met the so-called "King of the Forest" Phillip. While he had the air and grace of royalty she was expecting him to be a bit more heroic from his reputation. The fact that he had fallen into his own traps twice had damaged the awe.

However, it was easy to talk to him about the natural world. It was rare to find someone who got just as excited as she did from discovering a new moss to spotting a rare animal. She also didn't have to guess what he was feeling as he expressed himself openly from his words to his facial expressions.

"Emma, look over there."

"Huh?" Emma snapped away from her thoughts. "What is it?"

"Are those people?"

She turned in the direction he motioned to and noticed two shapes in the bushes. Picking her way through the undergrowth, she stared at the shapes until they became clear to her. "Yes, they are people," surprise rang clear on her voice. One of them was a wizard as he was gripping a staff. His other arm was around a girl whose appearance spoke nothing of her job class.

"This sure is an odd place for a couple," Phillip commented, "But I suppose they love nature just as much as we do!"

"Hey, look at her hands. Do you think they might've gotten lost in here and she got hurt?"

"That… could be a possibility."

Emma shook both of their shoulders and got no response. She checked for a pulse and found that both were alive. "Wait here. I'm going to go grab so herbs to wake them up."

 **Barrierboro**

"Franz! Franz! Those people the Volunteer Army was waiting for have been spotted outside of town!"

The white haired thief turned away from his beer and smiled at the cute girl before him, "Thanks, Whitney! You're a beautiful helper."

The girl giggled and looked down, "Oh, well, I don't know about beautiful."

Franz held her hands, "You're my beautiful, amazing, charming, great-smiling helper."

Her face flushed red as giggled even more, "They're coming in from the west."

He kissed her hand, "I'm most grateful."

The thief left the tavern and dashed to the western side of the village. His contacts had told him that they were supposed to arrive last night so he had been surprised when they didn't arrive. This had been the first time that their information had not been entirely accurate. They probably hadn't calculated that the girl, Nova, was injured.

He spotted the newcomers and slowed his pace. Just as he was preparing a smile he noticed that something was off. The description of the ogre was correct, but his companion and lack of companions caught him off guard. The ogre's companion fitted the description of the fire mage Febrya.

"Hey! You two!" He beckoned to them, "I'm a part of the Volunteer Army. I was sent here to wait for you. Where are your other companions?" Both of their expressions darkened and Franz noted the bags under their eyes and their frazzled hair as they got closer.

"They were taken," Febrya growled.

"By brigands?"

"By a creature," She eyes were seething with hate, "Do you have a communicator?"

"Uh, yeah, right here," Franz fished the handheld mirror from his pocket.

She snatched it away, "Good. I can give that asshole Sage a piece of my mind."


	9. What Happens Next

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI SG. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 **Vice Capital**

Gilbert was organizing the piles of paper on his desk when he heard the door click. The light scuff of footsteps gave him relief from the constant rustle of papers. "Did you rest well, Selene?"

"I did. Have you gotten any sleep?"

He nodded as he signed yet another document, "Some. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep."

"And you've been here ever since," Selene surmised. "You need a break."

"I'll take a nap once I'm done with this pile." Selene's gloved hand took half the stack away. "Selene-" Gilbert protested.

"You still have some work to do. It's imperative that you take care of yourself. Without you the Vice Capital would cease to function."

"I wouldn't go that far. Besides, this is a team effort. Without you by my side, my work wouldn't hold any weight. I'm just the face. You and Silva are my backbone."

"Well ain't that sweet. You just made a workin' soldier's day," a gruff voice resounded from the doorway.

Gilbert looked up from his work, "Silva, how goes it?"

"Well." The seasoned warrior marched to the front of his desk and crossed his arms. "The guilds are finally gettin' the patrol schedule down and we finished repairs on the walls. All 'n all, we've cleaned up pretty fast."

"That's a relief. How are the citizens?"

"They're moving on. They've become a hardy bunch." Silva grinned, "And I came across an interestin' bit of information."

"Hm? What would that be?"

"That girl the wizard folk were lookin' for single-handedly destroyed a mob of Black Troops."

"What?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed Selene's head pop up from her work.

"Yup, just got a report from the Town of Fortitude. Would you like to have it?" Silva pulled out a packet that was tucked in his belt and held it in front of the leader.

Gilbert scanned the document, "Unidentified magic? No traces of fire or ice element. Have our people been able to investigate?"

"Aludra's sending some of her people to look into it. It'll take a day or two for them to assess the field, but they'll contact us as soon as they have answers."

"If that's the case then we have no choice but to wait." The leader put the papers aside and clasped his hands together, "If she is joining the Volunteer Army then we'll have one more powerful ally at our side."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Check the report again."

"She punched her companion!?"

"According to the soldier who wrote that, she didn't seem to recognize him."

Gilbert read the statement in silence thrice over. "Wait, the ogre-"

"Baiset?"

"No, the other one. Wasn't he the swordsman that busted the black market, merchant?"

"Aye."

"Selene, wasn't there an account on an assassin and a swordsman fighting during the goblin raid?"

"Yes, I recall seeing that."

"Let's contact the Assassins Guild and put a stop to that. I want the name of who was assigned to the job and see if they can give us information."

"Yes, sir." Silva turned on his heel and tossed a wave over his shoulder.

When the door closed, the leader let out a sigh. He put his pen down and shook his hand. The skin on his fingers slowly transitioned from bright red to his natural tone. He stood up and stretched his back, "I'm going to take that anything comes up let me know."

Selene gave him a faint smile, "Of course. Have a good rest."

 **Mystic Mountains**

A bitter sent infiltrated my nose and I gasped for fresh air. Right in front of my face was a dark green weed held by a girl with pale, blue hair. She smiled at me and pulled the disgusting plant away.

"Good! You're awake."

"Who are you?"

"The name's Emma." She pointed behind her, "And he's Phillip."

I peered past her and saw a man with long silver hair. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nova."

"What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Boyfriend?" I became aware of a pressure around my shoulders. "AaaAAaaah!" I jolted upwards and fled from whatever was touching me. My heart was thudding in my chest and I took quick, shaky breaths.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. If I had my lover with me I would be holding her the very same," Phillip spoke.

"W-what are you talking about!?" I glared at him and turned to Emma. Then I noticed Velnar, with his left arm stretched out, lying close to where I had been. The pieces connected. "Oh, now I get what you're 're not in that kind of relationship. He was trying to save me from a monster and I guess he got caught too."

"A monster attacked you?" Emma asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it carried us here. Um, where are we anyway?"

"You're in the Mystic Mountains. But you said this monster carried you?"

I gave her another nod, "I'm afraid that's all I know. I can't give you a why."

"Well, if you don't know, you don't know. It's about time I woke this guy up." Emma stuck the plant under Velnar's nose.

The three of us jumped as the mage flung himself onto his feet, flames billowing from his body. "What the hell is that crazy ass Sage up to!?" Velnar roared. His gaze snapped on me and I flinched. "Why is Melchior so damn interested in you?"

I made myself small, "I-I d-don't know."

"Damn, I hate dealing with him." He let out a sigh and dispersed the flames with a wave of his hand. "You okay?"

I nodded, "You?"

He nodded and turned his attention to the other two, "And you are?"

"I'm Emma and this is Phillip. We're from the Rangers Guild in the Vice Capital. Who are you?"

"I'm Velnar-"

"From the Sorcerer's Army?" Phillip cut in.

"Uh… yeah."

"What in the name of Yggdra are you doing all the way at here!?" Phillip went bug-eyed and frantically waved his hands as he talked, "Er, I mean, for someone with your reputation to be all the way out here… it's unheard of."

"Where is 'here'?"

"The Mystic Mountains," Phillip and Emma answered. They glanced at each other in shock for a moment and grinned.

"Of course we are," Velnar sighed. "I'm supposed to escort her to the Sages, but I keep getting side tracked."

"S-speaking of which," I hesitated as three pairs of eyes trained on me, "Did you... recognize those monsters?"

"They're monsters used to train the Sorcerer's Army."

"But they're kept at the Tower, right? Why would they be out here?" Emma narrowed her eyes at us.

Velnar motioned at me, "Like I said, I keep being sidetracked but I sure as hell would like to know the reason why, too."

"You wouldn't happen to have a way of contacting them, would you?" I asked.

"I have a communicator, but it won't work here in the Mystic Mountains. There's too much interference."

"So it'll work when we leave?"

"Yes."

"Was it in your pack?"

"No, it's in my pocket."

"That's good."

The wizard frowned at me, "Why is that 'good'?"

"The monsters didn't bring our bags."

He rubbed his forehead, "Of freaking course. OF FREAKING COURSE! Trouble freakin' follows you."

My shoulders dropped, "Sorry."

Phillip stepped between us,"If I may intervene, I wish to propose a plan that will benefit both our parties. If you are without supplies we can share ours with you on the condition that you help us on our mission. Once it's complete we will guide you to the Holy Capital. How does that sound?"

"What kind of mission?" Velnar asked.

"Exterminating a nest of monsters. I can imagine it would go faster if we had the assistance of such a prominent fire mage."

"Cut the flattery and you have a deal."

 **Barrierboro**

Febrya glared into the communicator as the reflective surface glowed. Course words ran through her mind as she imagined scenarios. She was ready to unleash her fury even though Melchior was her superior. It was well deserved after all the crap he had put them through.

A blurry image flashed across the glass for a moment and became clear. The Sage was wearing a bored expression. "What do you want?"

"Why the hell did you send those monsters after us!?" Febrya roared. "Where did they take Commander and Nova? Why are we even on this stupid quest?"

Silence fell as the Sage examined an object on his desk he glanced back at the screen. "Are you done? Because if you are I need to give you a new assignment."

"W-what? Didn't you hear anything I just said!?"

"Oh, no, I did. Loud and clear. I'm just choosing to ignore it for your own sake. If you really want to know what's going on then you'll catch those monsters and come back to the Tower. Unless, of course, you want to be dismissed from the Sorcerer's Army."

"Th-that's not fair."

"It's perfectly fair after the way you talked to me. And let's not forget that you disobeyed a direct order to immediately return to the Tower."

"But-"

"Buuuuuuuuuuut?"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Excellent. Report to me as soon as you arrive."

"Yes… sir." The screen went blank and she handed it back to Franz, "Thanks." Her shoulders drooped and her limbs felt heavy. All the ideas that had run through her head in the beginning had been shoved to the wayside in a matter of seconds. Her heart gave a dull throb as she shifted her focus on finding the monsters.

"So, what's the plan?" The thief asked.

"You heard the plan. I'm going to catch those monsters and go to the Tower."

"But is that what you want to do?"

"No, but I don't have much of a choice. I can't afford to make a reckless decision now."

"Man, you sure do have it rough, huh? You know, you can always join the Volunteer Army."

The mage shook her head, "No, I can't do that. Not until I finally best Commander Velnar. I need to get stronger and the only way to do that is to observe the best fire mage around."

Franz shrugged, "Just trying to give some options. I'd really like to a beautiful girl like you around camp."

She sneered at him, "You know someone's a player when they can say sickening things with a straight face."

He clutched at his heart and scrunched his face, "Why must you wound me so? I only have the best intentions!" He peeked at her with one eye.

Febrya found herself chuckling despite her foul mood. "You're so weird."

"Ah-ha! There's a smile! You look so pretty when you smile."

The mage went back to scowling,"And it's gone." She turned to the ogre who had been watching the exchange by her shoulder. "What are you going to do, Indou?"

"I'll go with you. Volunteer Army can wait."

"You're worried about Nova?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm worried about the both of them. Commander can take care of himself but Nova..."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I come with you guys?"

"Not happening."

"Aw! But it would be so much more convenient for me. Once you guys reunite I can just take both of them back to the Volunteer Army."

"But don't they need you now?"

"That's what my communicator is for!" He flashed the mirror at her.

"Why do I feel like this is a way for you to shirk your responsibilities?"

"Hey, hey, that's not nice."

"I don't know. What do you think, Indou?"

He shrugged, "Don't care."

"Man! You guys are cold!"

 **Mystic Mountains**

My clothes were sticking flat against my skin as we traversed the mountain forest. The air was thick with humidity and heat- almost like an outdoor sauna. I pushed my hair out of my face and grimaced at my wet hand.

"Geez, did you get into a fight with a rock?" Emma exclaimed.

I frowned, "What?"

"Your hands."

"Yeah, I, uh... got in a fight." I looked past her and saw Velnar flash me a warning glance.

"Why didn't you heal your hands?"

"Punishment," I blurted. "It was a stupid fight and I accidently hurt my friend."

Emma smiled, "It's good to know that you care enough about your companions to suffer the full brunt of the consequences of your actions."

How am I supposed to answer that? I looked to Velnar for guidance only to find my puzzled thoughts mirrored by his quizzical expression.

"Emma, what kind of moss is that?" Phillip asked.

"Hm?" The girl gazed at where he was pointing, "Oh! That's sky moss. It's really good for treating nightmares."

As she was explaining, I caught Phillip's eye. He winked and went back to listening and asking questions.

"What was that about?" Velnar muttered as he strode beside me.

"I… don't even know. I'm guessing that there's a story behind that."

"Good cover story, by the way."

"Yeah, I guess. It probably would've been better if I had said I didn't want to talk about it."

"What you said was fine."

I nodded and turned my attention to the two guides. I felt a wave of gratitude wash over me as Phillip kept Emma's attention. It was one thing to tiptoe around Velnar, but if I had to deal with Emma's quirks too- my head would explode.

"You feeling okay?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday you weren't feeling well."

"Oh yeah, I feel better. I don't know what that was about."

"Here," Velnar handed me a canteen. "You should be drinking water."

"Isn't it still hot from when you boiled it earlier?"

"It should be cool by now."

"Thanks." I took a couple of swigs and tried to hand it back to him.

"Keep it." He was silent for awhile before he spoke up again. "Has your power been reacting to anything?"

I shook my head, "Not that I can tell. But I've been thinking. It reacted to Black Army, but I also attacked both Trystan and Indou. What if nothing actually causes? What if it triggers a survival mechanism and that doesn't stop until I'm 'safe?'"

"Those are possibilities. We won't know anything until it happens again."

"I'm really hoping it doesn't happen again. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Hey guys," Emma called, interrupting what Velnar was going to say. "We're going to set up camp in two hours. I know it looks early, but night comes fast up here."

As night was falling, my stomach began to churn again. I staggered as I stood up and clung to a branch for balance. My branch cracked against another and I winced. I glanced at the others. When I was sure that I hadn't disturbed them I slowly let go of the tree.

A heat wave rolled over my skin. Sweat was forming on my forehead and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I picked up my canteen and chugged some water to relieve my dry throat. My stomach gave a sharp pain ejecting the water in my mouth as I groaned. Emma stirred in her sleep.

I waited for awhile before I moved again. With long, slow steps I paced around our site, keeping my eyes and ears on alert for animals or monsters. I was beginning to regret taking the first watch. If I were asleep I probably could sleep past my illness. Now I had to face it head on while having to keep focused on my surroundings.

My stomach gurgled and I ran a safe distance away from camp. I retched. I kept going even when there was nothing left but stomach bile. As I gagged I felt a hand rubbing my back.

"Rough night?" Emma's voice asked.

"Yeah," I panted, "You could say that."

She crouched beside me and handed me a crushed herb. "These are good for upset stomachs. But make sure that you don't drink water until the end of your watch. Otherwise, it'll negate the herb."

"Thank you, Emma," I creaked. I took the herb and scrunched my face as the bitterness left a foul bile on my tongue.

"No problem. Good night."

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't worry about it."

I let out a long sigh and rose from my bent position. With heavy steps, I trudged back to camp, hoping that my turn would end soon.


	10. Hope and Despair

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI SG. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 **Mystic Mountains**

I woke up to the movement of the people around me. My body ached as I forced myself to sit up. As I did so, I noticed the veins in my left arm were showing through my skin. Instead of being the normal faint, blue color that I was used to, they were a pale green. I checked my right arm and found the same change.

"Nova, are- are you okay?"

Emma balked when I faced her, "Yes."

"You look sick. If you aren't feeling well, we can let you rest."

"I feel fine." My stomach twisted and I forced down the bile that was trying to escape. "I just need water."

"Your skin literally looks green. I can see your veins."

"It's normal. It'll go away in a while."

She narrowed her eyes and her mouth formed a thin line. We stared at each other until Phillip got her attention. I struggled to my feet, feeling heavy and sore from sleeping without any padding. After staring into space for a few moments, I bent down and picked up my empty canteen and headed towards the nearby stream.

Velnar was crouching by the running water, filling up his own canteen. His attention snapped on me as I picked my way to another section. I sat down on the bank and dipped the empty container in the freezing water. Leaves crunched and twigs snapped as footsteps came toward me. I kept my eyes pointed on the water and resisted the urge to glance up.

The wizard lowered himself next to me in complete silence. Goosebumps rose on my arms and shivers trembled down my spine as I felt his eyes boring into me. I lifted my bottle from the water and stood up.

"You're sick."

I froze, "I-I'm f-fine. I don't know what you're talking about!"

He snorted, "Cut the crap. You look like freaking broccoli."

"B-broccoli!?"

"You look green."

"Couldn't you have found a better comparison!?"

"I was going to say vegetable, but then I remembered not all vegetables are green."

"Just forget it," I grumbled as I staggered towards camp.

"Hey, we're not done."

"I think it's fairly evident by now that we both know I'm sick. What else is there to discuss?" I snapped.

"Are you getting an attitude with me?"

"Would you please back off!?" I whirled to face him. White pain rocked my vision as we knocked heads. I stumbled back and clutched my head

"Geez! Give me a warning next time!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you were so close!"

He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm, "Well, at least you're not being testy anymore."

"I don't want to hold anyone back because I'm too weak."

The wizard frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Emma said we could rest for a day if I didn't feel well. But hey, at least I have the energy to be a grouch! Right?"

"That's true. But if you're sick, you're sick. You're going to need rest."

I shook my head, "I can rest when we get to the Holy Capital! We have to hurry. Indou and Febrya-"

"Will be fine," he clapped a hand on my shoulder. "If you're worried about being weak then you should be more concerned about what's going to happen if you pass out on us."

I shoved his hand away,"I'll be fine."

He scowled and brushed past me, "Then don't get in our way."

Several days passed as we ventured deeper into the mountains. I could barely wake up in the morning and slept whenever I could- even dozing off during quick water breaks. Sweat was always glistening on my green-veined skin and every once in awhile my vision would blur and my knees would start to buckle. Phillip stuck with me as I trailed far behind Emma and Velnar.

Emma originally thought that the wounds on my hands had become infected but when the bandages were removed, they were healing nicely. After that, she gave me all the herbs she could find but none had made a difference. Velnar kept his distance, refusing to talk or even be near me. We rarely made eye contact, but when we did, he would glare. Every time it happened guilt twinged in my stomach and I wanted to apologize for snapping at him. But I had a feeling that he'd only accept it if I took a day's rest.

"Nova?" Phillip's voice called me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I croaked back.

"If you don't mind my asking, I was wondering what's going on between you and Velnar. Are you having a lover's quarrel?"

I grimaced at him.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Right, right. You two don't have that kind of relationship."

"We have conflicting ideas on an issue. That's all." My foot slipped on loose gravel and I latched onto a boulder to avoid falling.

Phillip lightly held onto my elbow as he helped me regain my balance. "I see. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

"No, it'll resolve itself."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "It'll be for the offer."

"It's not good to let unresolved issues fester."

"I-," I paused, "I'm no good when it comes to conflict. I mean, I did snap at Velnar because I wasn't feeling well- and I feel bad about that. I want to apologize, but I also want to stick to my decision."

"What's keeping you from doing so?"

I gave him a doleful smile, "I always get trampled by the other side when I try to express myself. If I talk to him, I know I'll cave."

"Hey, Phillip! Can you come up here?" Emma shouted down from the ridge.

He glanced from her to me, "I'm sorry. Will you be okay on your own for a bit?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

The ranger nodded. My vision blurred and his silhouette turned into a silver flash bounding to the top. I closed my eyes and rubbed my eyelids before opening them again. As my eyesight cleared I noticed that Emma and Phillip had disappeared, leaving Velnar to wait for me.

When I reached the top, Velnar turned on his heel and followed after the rangers. I took one step down the steep slope and slipped. Stones scrapped my shoulders and back as I skidded towards the bottom in a storm of dust. I heard a shout and felt someone's hand graze my shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a crashed into the underbrush at the bottom. My lower back hit a large rock and I was tossed into the air. I shielded my head as I tumbled head first into a hole. I laid in the dark, unable to breathe or move. As panic began to set in, my lungs were finally able to suck in air.

Phantom images began to flash in my mind and I could feel a deep-seated anger crawling its way through my battered body. My eyes widened as a green aura flickered above my skin. Then it felt like I was burning from the inside out. The aura vanished as I screamed in pain- a legion of glimmering red eyes leering at me in the darkness.

 **Our World**

The bell to the DVD store chimed as Erin strode in. Her hands were covered in sweat, especially the one clutching a rectangular piece of paper. She marched straight to the counter, swiftly dodging customers and display cases as she went.

"Excuse me," she called towards the girl fussing with the register.

"Hi, ma'am. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Erin adjusted the paper in her hand so the employee could see it, "Have you seen this girl? She's my sister. We came in here a week and a half ago and I haven't seen her since."

The employee shot her a sympathetic look and pointed to a larger duplicate of the picture behind her. "None of us have seen her since the night you came in. Our manager and the police told us to keep an eye out for her, though."

Erin blinked away burning tears as she averted her gaze from the big, bolded word below the picture: "MISSING." Without another word, she fled the store and jumped into her car. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and released deep, shuddering sobs. Her hands clenched and the crumple of paper forced her head up. The brunette gasped and placed the picture on her passenger seat, hurriedly smoothing out the creases.

In her haste, she ripped the picture in two. She couldn't see past her own tears and couldn't hear anything beyond her wailing. Erin was tired, drained from the effort of searching for her mirror image. Since the day her family reported Nova missing there had been nothing but a series of false hope. They would get calls about sightings but in the end, they were sightings of Erin on a desperate hunt for her twin. She might as well just show people a picture of herself. No one would be able to tell the difference anyway.

Her stomach gurgled and she opened the car door just in time to vomit on the pavement. As she slowly raised her head up, she noticed a bystander walking towards her car with a concerned expression. She slammed the door closed and started her car, escaping before they could reach her. The road, the buildings, and the trees drifted into oblivion. The only sense she was aware of was that of her lead foot on the gas. When she awakened from her stupor she discovered that she was where Nova's abandoned car had been.

Erin stumbled out of her car and into the woods. Before her car got out of sight she slumped against a tree and slid to the ground. She cradled her head in her arms and rocked herself. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me all alone," she pleaded.

"I wish we could all be together again. You, me, and Maurice. I wish we were all together again. I wish we could all go back to being kids. I wish we could have a second chance. Please don't punish me. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything."

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she snapped back to reality. She glanced at the screen and answered. "Hey, mom."

"Hi, honey," her mom's frail voice replied. "How are doing?"

Another flood of tears poured from her eyes, "Not good, mama. Not good at all."

She could hear her mother sobbing on the other line. "Come home, sweetheart. Come home."

"I-I can't. I have to watch dad. He hasn't left the house in days. It's awful. He doesn't eat and sleeps the day away in his room."

"I know. I know. It's been hard on all of us. First your brother… now Nova."

"I don't want to live my life alone."

"You're not alone. You have your dad and I… and Jerry."

A wistful smile crossed her face, "Let me check on dad and I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"I love you, too." Erin placed her phone back in her pocket and stared at the sky. _I may have people who love me but if Nova's gone too- I'll be the only one left. I'll be all alone._

 **Outside Borderton**

Phoena rushed through the camp on a search for Baiset and Slay before the twilight sun faded. She found the two drinking a pint with Roberta, Greg, and several others around a fire. When she entered their drinking circle she was greeted with offerings of ale.

She held up a hand, "Oh, no thank you."

"C'Mon Phoena! Drink with us!" Baiset tried handing her a mug.

"M-maybe later."

The ogre shrugged and took a swig from the pint he had offered, "Suit yourself."

"A-anyway," Phoena shook her head to clear away her fluster, "May I talk with you two for a moment? I have news."

The two set down their drinks and followed her away from the circle. When they were out of earshot, Slay raised an eyebrow, "News? About Indou and Nova?"

The girl nodded, "Yes." She paused and bit her lip. "It's going to take a while longer for them to join up with us."

"How do you mean?" Baiset frowned.

"Well, we received a report from Franz. He told us that Indou and a woman from the Sage's Tower are with him. But Nova... has disappeared- along with another person from the Tower."

The duo exchanged surprised expressions. Baiset was the first to respond, "What do you mean by she disappeared?"

"She and the other mage were captured by monsters and taken somewhere. We don't have all the information."

"What's Indou doing?"

"For the time being, he, Franz, and the woman are hunting for the monsters. Hiro was wondering if you wanted to help them."

"You don't intend to wait on them," Slay stated.

Phoena pointed her eyes at the ground, "We've been here for a few days and think it's best to move on to the Tower."

The blond nodded and crossed his arms, "That is best."

"Are we going to help Indou and them?" Baiset asked.

"No, with their level of skill, they'll be fine. I'm more concerned about Nova."

"If Indou is with Febrya, then Velnar must be with Nova. If that's the case then she'll be fine. We'll all end up meeting at the Tower."

"Perhaps," Slay closed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "I hope that there isn't another incident like the Town of Fortitude."

The ogre's eyes widened as he caught on, "Oh, you're worried about that."

"Worried about what?" Phoena asked.

"Nova had an assassin after her and we're not entirely sure if he's given up."

"I thought he was after Indou?"

Baiset rubbed his neck, "He was but he used Nova to get to him."

"How horrible! Do you think the monsters were a cover for him taking her!?"

"I'm... not... sure." Baiset glanced at Slay for help.

"That probably isn't the case, but it's not a thought we should easily dismiss."

"I see. I'm sorry that I don't know more. I wish I could tell you that they're all okay."

"Don't worry about it, Phoena. They're a capable bunch," Slay paused. "Thank you for informing us."

"No problem! I'll make sure to keep you updated."

When she was gone, Slay turned to Baiset. "You're bad at lying."

"I wasn't lying. I was telling a half-truth."

"Whatever you think you were doing it was painful to watch."

"Hey! At least I did something! You're the one that wanted to keep Nova's ability a secret in the first place."

"What're you two talkin' 'bout over… over here. Come, drink with us." Roberta staggered over to them, frowning as she struggled to stay upright. "You're being loners… s'not 'llowed."

"Hey, hey, careful there." Baiset saved the mug she was holding from spilling. "I think you've had too much."

"Non...nonsense! Never enough! I can drink 'til the house falls down!" Her expression twisted into confusion, "Fall house? House fall? No! Fall house!"

"Okay, okay. That's enough." Baiset pulled the glass out of vice grip and held it above his head as she jumped for it. I don't even understand what you're saying."

"S'not fair! S'not! Slay!" She turned to the knight.

The blond wore an amused grin,"Give yourself time to sober up."

"Jerks." Roberta turned on her heel and stormed to Greg's side.

"Honestly," Baiset shook his head.

"Never a dull moment," Slay clapped his shoulder as he went back to the circle. "Let's share a pint with Indou and Nova when they arrive."

 **Mystic Mountains**

Velnar watched in surprise as Nova went tumbling down the hill. He skidded after her, "Shit! Nova!"

The rangers darted out from behind a boulder and dashed across the rough terrain with unparalleled grace. Phillip was the swifter of the two and made a leap for her only to swipe empty air. Velnar couldn't stop his descent and jumped over the ranger's body. The mage landed on loose rock and was forced to roll down the slope to avoid injury. He came to a stop at the treeline and jumped to his feet.

The wizard searched his surroundings for her, not hearing or seeing a trace. "Damnit!" He turned to the rangers, "You see anything?"

"No," Emma yelled back as she helped Phillip to his feet.

"Damn! So freakin' troublesome!" Velnar rubbed his temples. An anguished scream made him freeze. It was Nova, he was sure, but it didn't sound like her. Without sparing a glance at the rangers, he dove into the woods.

"Velnar!" Emma called after him. "Wait!"

He had no idea where he was going until he heard the bellowing of monsters. The noise led him to a yawning hole in the ground. Gathering fire in his free hand, he slid down the opening.

The red eyes of monsters surrounded him and their foul stench made his eyes water. He shot fireballs into the darkness, injuring monsters as he searched for Nova. The wizard spotted her as a large monster was bringing her to its mouth. He ran underneath it and blasted a stream of flames at its chin. Nova fell from its claws as it reared back.

Velnar dispersed his magic and caught her, falling down from the force of the impact. He lit his hand and examined her face. "Hey, Nova!" He shook her, "Wake up, darn it!"

Nova let out a groan as she stirred. A green light flickered around her and she latched onto his left wrist.

The flame in his hand went out. "Ouch!" Velnar jerked his arm away as a jolt ran up from his wrist. His arm tingled like it had fallen asleep with the feeling of sharp knives running up and down his skin.

The light went out, and they were left in darkness. Velnar could hear the clack of claws on the stone floor. He lifted Nova off of him and stood up. Throwing her over his shoulder, he calculated an escape plan and focused his magic into his hands. Flames swirled around the staff in his right hand, but the flow of magic halted at his left shoulder, refusing to move into his arm. Even the seals on his arm weren't reacting.

He narrowed his eyes and pointed his staff toward the cave entrance. His magic flow was off balance and causing the familiar red circle of his spell to turn into a shaky, oblong shape. The flames that roared out weren't strong or hot, but they were enough to clear a path in the swarm of monsters. He sprinted out of the cave and was blinded by the sudden change of light.

"Emma! Phillip! We're over here!" The wizard hollered, squinting while his eyes adjusted.

The rangers were there in seconds. They heaved Nova off his shoulder and leaned her against a tree. Emma dug bandages and herbs out of her pack and began treating Nova's oozing wounds. A roar boomed from the cave and heavy footsteps shook the ground. Velnar and Phillip readied their weapons as a horned head rose from the darkness.

"Fantastic!" Phillip cried. "We've found our monster, Emma!"

"Good! I'll be there in just a second. I just gotta finish up the worst of her injuries."

Phillip noticed the creature's burned chin as he shot a volley of arrows at the head and its minions. "I take it that you are responsible for that scorch mark?"

"Yeah, that was me," Velnar blasted a creature that had dodged Phillip's attack. "It was trying to eat Nova."

"FOUL BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND EAT OUR COMRADE!" A golden arrow went straight into the beast's eye. Six more followed. Two more hit the beast's head while the remainder slew a fresh batch of minions. Phillip reached back for more, "O-oops. It seem that I have used all my arrows. Ha! Ha ha. Ha."

"Geez, here." Emma handed him some of her arrows. "Be careful this time."

Just as she took her position on Velnar's weakened side, the creature released a bellowing roar. Smaller monsters streamed from the cave and marched like ants toward them. As the waves kept coming, the trio began to struggle in fending them off. They started to retreat towards Nova as more monsters slipped past them.

"Curse it all! If only we had a soldier or a knight we'd be doing much better," Phillip swore.

"'If only' isn't going to help us now. We have to make due with what we have," Emma retorted.

"Get back!" Velnar roared, incinerating a monster that was hovering by Nova. A shadow fell over him and he barely turned in time to block a clawed hand. He grunted and dug his feet into the ground. His staff creaked under the pressure of staving off the attack.

"Hang in there, Velnar!" Emma shouted.

The beast pressed harder as its arm became the target. The mage could feel his staff beginning to buckle in his hands. He tried to summon his magic but couldn't keep his concentration under the immense weight.

"Phillip! Shoot for the head! Shoot for the head!

 **CRACK.**

Velnar shut his eyes as he was hit by the shattered remains of his weapon. He could sense the hand bearing down on him, coming to smash him. Then there was silence. He slowly opened his eyes to see Nova holding up the creature's palm with a single hand. Green energy ebbed and flowed from her body. She balled her free hand into a fist and gave the creature's hand an uppercut. Her energy tore through the creature's palm and disintegrated the hand into black dust.

"Gah!" Nova squeaked.

"Nova!" The wizard stepped towards her.

"Stay back!" She snapped, "It's not safe to be near me."

The creature swiped at her with its other hand. She disappeared and reappeared in the crook of its elbow. A large green line ran from its middle finger to where she was standing like a giant scratch. Cracks stretched out from the line and the beast's forearm split in two.

"What… what manner of magic is that?" Phillip gasped as he ran to the mage's side.

"How does she even have that kind of energy? She was so sick before." Emma gawked as the girl blew up the monster with more speed and power than the trio could muster.

Velnar shook his head, "I don't have the answers to your questions."

They watched in awe as she struck the monster square in the forehead with her elbow. Its body caved in and crashed to the ground. The trio covered their faces as a torrent of black dust slammed into them. When the air cleared, Nova was standing on the remains. The green aura surrounding her flashed out and she crashed to her knees. She curled up into a fetal position and began to moan.

"Nova, are you okay?" Emma bounded through the debris with the other two in tow.

"I-I'm in," she gave a deep gasp and wheezed, "a lot of pain." Her skin was slick with sweat and she was ice cold to the touch. Blood was flowing from her elbow, hands, and from the cuts Emma had treated.

The ranger sat her up and held a canteen to her lips, "Drink."

"No!" Nova slapped the container out of her hand. "That's what's hurting me!"

"Nova, you need to calm down. Water isn't going to hurt you."

"It's not the water. It's.." Nova's eyes began to droop, It's what's in the water." Her eyes closed and she fell into a wheezing sleep.

Emma glanced at Phillip and Velnar in bewilderment, "What's in the water?"


	11. Knights and Thieves

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

* * *

 **Mystic Mountains**

I woke up to the sound of explosions and rattling chains. Dust and wind blasted around me, covering my body in a heavy layer of grime. As the roar of the gale died, I heard screaming and the ring of metal on metal. Skeletons, goblins, and creatures whose names were unknown passed by me, raiding houses and burning stores to the ground as they headed deeper into the town. Rising to my feet, I followed their carnage.

A monster ran out in front of me, carrying a squirming child like he was a sack of potatoes. The boy had his hands outstretched in the direction they had come from, "WAAAAAH! PAPA HELP ME!"

"Come back here!" A male voice bellowed. Moments later a man sprinted after them, wielding a blunted sword.

After tailing them for several blocks, the man was ambushed by two monsters who proceeded to drag him to their leader. The monster that had taken his child handed him to its boss.

"No! Please don't! Not my son!" The man's voice rang as he was shoved to his knees.

I watched as the monster lifted the boy off the ground and held him above its yawning mouth. "PAPA! PAPA! HELP! HELP!" The boy shrieked. My stomach twisted as the beast's teeth snapped around him, silencing his pleas. It let out a satisfied noise as it licked its chops. Grabbing the struggling parent, it carried him off into the night. I sunk to my knees and shivered. What did I just see? What's going on?

My knees began to feel wet and cold. I glanced down and screeched, flying to my feet. Blood. Blood was everywhere. And I had sat right in it. "Someone get me out of here!" I screamed.

"NOVA!" I felt myself being shoved down.

I opened my eyes to see Phillip pressing down on my shoulders. My initial reaction was to slap him away, but I forced myself to stop. "Could you please let go? I'm uncomfortable."

"My apologies," he pulled away and stood up. "You sat up and started screaming. I couldn't wake you up."

"S-sorry about that," I sat up. "I was having a nightmare."

"What's going on!?" Velnar and Emma bursted through the trees and bounded in front of us. Emma's bow was drawn and Velnar was surrounded by flames as their eyes darted in search of an enemy.

"S-sorry guys. False alarm," I answered.

"You're finally awake!" Emma put away her weapon and strode to my side. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! A lot better than I have been feeling that's for sure." I exclaimed and caught a glance at my bandaged arms, "Man! I look like a mummy!"

Phillip chuckled, "I'm glad to see you so chipper."

"Say, Nova," Emma blurted, "This may be too early to ask but what was in the water?"

I gave her a quizzical look, not fully understanding where her question was stemming from, "What do you mean?"

"Before you passed out you said there was something in the water that was hurting you. And when we tried giving you boiled water, your body would reject it. We had to give you rain water."

"Oh, yeah, I did say something like that. I don't remember the reason why I said it, but I knew that I shouldn't drink it." I grinned at her, "And I don't think anyone can drink water that hot."

She rolled her eyes, "You know I meant purified water."

"It's strange, though. When I was with Indou, we boiled water all the time and I was fine."

"Really? That is strange." She considered me for a moment, "Why would it be fine with him but not with us?"

Velnar butted in,"Hey, wait, weren't you starting to get sick when we were traveling Barrierboro?"

I paused for a moment and scanned through my memories, from the moment I met Indou until now. "I-I hate to say this, especially after everything you guys have done to help," I started wringing my hands, "I started having problems when you and Febrya came along. First it was headaches and it… kinda got out of hand from there."

"Damn, this is confusing," Velnar muttered. "But I guess we'll have to wait for an explanation from Melchior."

"Do you think he'll know anything?"

"He knows something otherwise he wouldn't have sent us here."

After we ate breakfast we decided that I was fit enough for travel. While I was unconscious they had carried me through the mountains. With it being a downhill journey, they had covered a lot of ground even with me burdening them.

"Phillip and I are going to scout ahead. Let us know if we need to slow down, okay, Nova?"

"Got it!"

The rangers charged ahead, nimbly navigating down the slope without stirring a single stone. It was as though I was watching deer in humanoid form. I observed where they stepped and followed their path. They would pause to check on our progress before bounding off. When the terrain began flattening out Velnar and I were able to walk side by side.

"Is that a new staff?" I motioned at the crudely carved stick in his hand.

"Yeah, the last one is just a temporary replacement."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Velnar shook his head, "Rather my staff than me. I have you to thank for that."

I scratched my cheek and looked away, "I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I was able to help."

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember a little. I was conscious enough that I was able to control it, but it was painful. It felt like I was being burned alive."

"Conscious enough?"

"I don't remember anything from last time. It's a blank slate in my memory except for what Indou and Baiset told me." I paused, considering my next words. "Also, I remember events that I haven't seen." Velnar opened his mouth and I put my hand up, "I know it sounds confusing but please hear me out."

The wizard closed his mouth and nodded, "Go on."

"I saw villages decimated by monsters. They enslaved people. When they didn't they'd eat them in front of their families. There was blood, more blood than I've ever seen, everywhere. I could hear people crying and screaming." I closed my eyes to force back tears. "Maybe what I saw are just nightmares but it felt like I was living through it. I had a similar feeling when I woke up from the first time I used my power. And when it activates, I feel infuriated and… sad."

Velnar frowned, "Whatever power you have, it's not without its consequences. If you've noted a pattern from the two times that it's happened, the chances are that what you're seeing and feeling are connected to it."

"It's also the second time that it's been triggered by the Black Army."

"The leader was definitely a part of the Black Army, but those other monsters were common to this region." He pulled back the sleeve on his left arm and revealed a hand shaped burn.

"What happened? Did you burn yourself?"

He scoffed, "Only novices would burn themselves with their own flames. This was your doing. I couldn't use magic in this arm after you touched me. I'm still having some trouble

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't remember doing that and here I thought I had more control. I'm really, really sorry." I slumped my shoulders, "It's like when I punched Indou. Is it safe for people to even be around me?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we don't know the risks."

"Velnar, I have no control," I covered my mouth with my hand as tears filled my eyes, "What if I kill someone?"

"Hey!' He grabbed my shoulder, "That's not going to happen! We will stop you before that happens. That's a promise."

"But I could really hurt you guys!"

"Nova, it'll be fine. Following what's happened these past two times, it seems that you only attack people when they get in your way. We can easily figure a way around that."

"Hey, guys!" Emma trotted towards us with a grin on her face. I wiped my eyes as she jumped in front of us. "We're almost at the Holy Capital."

I smiled, "That's fantastic!"

"That's not all. Phillip and I found a lake where we can clean up before we go. It's just a little further this way." She motioned for us to follow her and led the way.

I turned to Velnar, "By the way, you said you had a communicator, right? Have you been able to contact Febrya yet?"

He shook his head, "The communicator is still picking up on the mountain's interference but that doesn't matter anyway. Febrya doesn't have a communicator."

"What!? Then how are we-"

"She and Indou probably went to the Sage's Tower. They know that we'll be heading there eventually so that's the obvious choice."

"I'm see. I hope they're doing well!"

"Those two are fine. My captain can fend for herself and you're ogre friend isn't too shabby."

I grinned at him despite my heavy heart. A part of me wanted to vanish in the woods where I couldn't hurt anyone. But if I wanted my life to return to normal, if I wanted to go home, I had to keep going on this adventure. Even if it meant that I would hurt the people around me.

 **Holy Capital**

Harman watched as Greg was testing the new recruits. He scrutinized their movements and calculated training plans that would improve their abilities. Out of the three, Maurice's style was the most efficient but there were times when his blade wavered. Thomas had no wasted movements, but his strokes lacked power. Atone was a mess of movement and power and was struggling within minutes to keep up with Greg.

The redhead turned to Eddy who was observing the fights in awe. "Eddy, which one has the best swordsmanship?"

"Maurice, definitely," he answered, "But Thomas uses the least amount of movement."

"Good! You noticed."

"Well, I kinda guessed a little," the boy scratched the back of his head.

"Still, that's improvement," Harman ruffled the apprentice's hair, "It won't be long until you're at their level."

Eddy ducked out from his hand and grinned, "It's all thanks to everyone training me."

"Harman," Greg barked, "You up for a drink?" He cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulder.

"I could go for a couple of pints. You guys done?"

"Aye," the old soldier grunted.

"Wait! What about training?" Atone protested.

"What about it? We're done."

"But if you have time to drink you have time to train."

"Hey," Harman clapped his shoulder, "Relax. There'll be plenty of time to train on the way to the Sage's Tower."

The team headed back into the Holy Capital from the training grounds. As they made their way through the vendors that flocked by the gates, Harman noticed a peculiar pair by a weapons booth. One of them appeared to be a wizard as he was examining the merchant's selection of staves. The girl with him was rocking on her feet as she listened to the vendor ramble on about her merchandise. The redhead felt a pang of sympathy for the girl as the merchant had concluded that she was the easier target.

Her head snapped in his direction as if sensing his gaze. Their eyes met and she flashed him a shy smile before returning her attention to the seller. Harman examined her profile as he passed her. Not bad. I'd give her a seven out of ten.

"What're you looking at?" Atone startled him out of his ogling.

"Oh, you know, the swords."

"But you already have a good blade. Better than the ones that vendor has," the blond narrowed his eyes as he glanced from Harman to the merchant's booth.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with looking."

Greg snorted, "Spoken like a true swordsman." The sardonic smile on the man's face indicated that he knew exactly what Harman was looking at.

"It is nice to look at what's out there. You never know when you might need a new blade," Maurice piped up.

"Man, you guys are clueless," Thomas groaned, "Harman was totally caught up on that brunette chick."

"O-oh," Maurice ducked his head as his cheeks were painted with a faint pink. "I misunderstood."

"It's okay," Eddy responded, "I didn't really get it either."

Maurice gave him a bashful smile, "Th-thanks."

Harman chuckled at the exchange, noticing that Greg had the faint traces of a smile on his gruff mug.

Atone twisted his face in disgust, " Shameful. "

Thomas threw an arm around his shoulders, "My friend, you have much to learn."

"I'd rather not."

They had been sitting at a tavern in the eastern part of the capital for a while when the girl and her companion walked in. The two sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. Harman watched them chat and felt a twinge of envy when he saw the girl beam at him. The wizard turned his head away from her, clearly flustered from what she had said.

"For goodness sake, man up and talk to the lass," Greg frowned as he took another sip out of his fourth beer.

"I'm getting there. I'm just waiting for an opportunity."

"You gotta make your own damn opportunity, boy."

"I hear you old man, loud and clear. I like to go in with a little finesse and I'll tell you what- it hasn't failed me yet."

"Even if you do get her it's not like she can come with us," Atone grumbled.

Thomas sighed and rubbed his temples, "Geez, you've been living under a rock. Not all relationships have to be long term. They could be as short as, say, one night."

"What's the point?"

"Ahm," Maurice cleared his throat, "My main concern is why you know so much about the subject, Thomas. It's understandable for Harman and Greg to know, but you just graduated from knight school."

"I get around," Thomas drawled.

"Meaning you went outside the academy's walls and broke curfew?"

"Hey, it's okay to bend a few rules every now and then."

"Bend? You had a blatant disregard for them," Atone snorted.

"I wasn't about to let some stuffy school deprive me of life experiences."

From the corner of his eye, Harman noticed the wizard stand up. He said something to the girl before disappearing into the swarm of people that had been gradually trickling in. The knight stood up but as soon as he did, three men approached her. She paid them no mind until one of them grabbed her arm and jerked her off the chair. With a mighty heave, she yanked her arm away and fell on her butt. She jumped to her feet as the men began closing in.

In seven long steps, Harman reached the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist, "You okay, babe? These men bothering you?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, tensing in his grip."Why are you guys bothering my girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, huh? Maybe you should keep more of an eye on her. Then we'd know she was taken."

The redhead scoffed, "Tch, she shouldn't have to be attached to my arm for you to respect her." The girl finally realized what he was doing and relaxed. "It's common sense that when someone obviously isn't interested, you leave them alone."

"HEY," a voice roared, "The hell you think you're doing?" The girl's wizard companion strode towards them. Flames flickered around him as the seals on his body glowed a vibrant red.

"Velnar!" The girl ripped herself out off the knight's grip and darted behind the sorcerer. "When you left those guys started bothering me and this guy came to help," she motioned with her hands as she explained.

"Help you or them?" He growled.

"Me."

"Fine, then I'll just crush them," he cracked his knuckles as the flames surrounding him grew brighter.

"What was that, punk!?"

"Ugh," the girl groaned and clutched at her head, "I don't feel so good." She was ignored as her companion argued with the hooligans.

"Are you alright?" Harman slid beside her.

"D-don't happens all the time," she tried to wave him off.

Before he could say anything else, he felt a large presence behind him. He could feel the bloodlust radiating from the new arrival.

"E-NOUGH," Greg's low voice sent shivers down his back. The whole tavern went silent, even the wizard and the men. "Be gone." The men rushed out of the tavern, stumbling over each other in their haste.

"You itching for a fight old man?" The sorcerer challenged, undaunted by the warrior's intimidation.

"Velnar, please," the girl pleaded, "Now's not a good time."

He opened his mouth to retort but noticed her condition. "Fine," the flames dissipated, "Let's go." He went to her other side and tugged her arm over his shoulders.

Just before they made it out the door the girl looked over her shoulder with a weak smile on her face. "Thank you."

 **Sage's Tower**

A shadow crept around Melchior's vacant lab. He had been waiting for days on end before the Sage was forced to attend a meeting. Trystan slithered out from the back of a large vat and slinked around the enormous lab. The slam of the door echoed throughout the space and the assassin slid under a mass collection of piping. While he was waiting for the annoyance to leave, he noted that the spot was an excellent hiding spot.

The pipes were thrumming with magic energy. He could conceal his presence to the point where even other assassins could not identify him, but it never hurt to have extra camouflage. The faint essence he still exuded was overwhelmed by the massive amount of energy being transferred in the pipes. If he were ever in a pinch, he would hide here.

His ears pricked as he heard shoes clack on the tile floor. He took a deep breath and held it as the footsteps passed by him. Judging by the sound, they belonged to Elemia, Melchior's personal maid. Trystan could have sworn that the woman had detected him on multiple occasions as she would jerk her gaze in his direction. But if she sensed him then the Sage would've known before her and done something about the intrusion. When she had walked further away he exhaled a bit at a time, careful not to let his aura spike.

He heard the door slam again and crawled out from his spot. Slinking around vats, beakers, and magically charged devices he made his way to the sage's desk. His fingers rifled through the mass of papers until he found a picture of Nova. Along with it were stacks of notes, diagrams, and plans.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he scanned through the writing.

"So you're the one that's been lurking in my lab. I was wondering when you'd come out," a cool voice made Trystan freeze.

He slowly turned around and faced the sage, "So you did notice me."

"Of course I did." The sage noticed the papers in the assassin's hand, "Interested in the radical are you?"

"Tch, that's none of your business."

"It's of particular concern to me that you've put my experiment in harm's way twice."

"Like sending her to the Mystic Mountains isn't bad?"

Melchior shrugged,"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the advancement of knowledge. However, I always make sure there is a fail safe. Which is why I don't like your meddling."

Trystan dodged an onslaught of magic attacks. He was hit by a few, and they'd leave bruises, but they were lacking the power he expected from the sage. Then he realized that he wasn't the target. The assassin darted behind a vat and tucked the papers he was holding into his clothes.

"Hiding won't help you."

"Oh! No shit!?" The assassin sneered and sprinted through a row of large beakers filled with a pink liquid. Glass shattered around him as the sage fired on him. The liquid sprayed everywhere and oozed down from it landed. His foot got caught in a puddle of it.

He tried pulling away and saw that the liquid was stretching with him. The material snapped his foot back into the puddle. Melchior had stopped attacking and was laughing as he observed the assassin's struggle. Irritated, Trystan discarded his shoe and continued his flight.

Just as he got to the door, the maid blocked his exit. He threw a smoke bomb and tossed a few daggers in her direction. As he darted into the hallway and rounded several corners, the assassin changed his appearance into a female student and ducked into a room.

"Can I help you, miss?"

Trystan smiled at a blond man surrounded by piles of books. If his information was correct, he was a professor of the Magic Academy. "I-I seem to be terribly lost. I was trying to get to the dorms, but I think I might've taken a wrong turn." He tilted his head and let out a sheepish laugh.

"You're quite a way from the girl's dormitory." The professor pointed his staff at him, not looking away from the book on his lap. Magic flowed around Trystan and he reached for his knives. "Don't get lost again."

A bright light flashed around him he found himself at the entryway of the dorms. He turned away from the large gate and made for Borderton. The heist had been too easy. Trystan rummaged through his clothes and found the papers. Making sure that they were in order, he placed them back with a scowl. Melchior hadn't intended on stopping him. For whatever reason, he had toyed with the assassin and wasn't too concerned about his stolen research. Whatever the sage was up to couldn't be good.


	12. An Unlucky Day

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

 **A/N: This chapter includes a spoiler from the end of Chapter 3 in game. I want to give another shout out to my readers; you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your support! It makes my day hearing how many people are enjoying Unchained! ~Adversa**

* * *

 ** _Holy Capital_**

Velnar and I sat on the steps of the Ranger's Guild waiting for Emma and Phillip to return with the reward. We weren't allowed inside since we weren't connected to the main branch in the Vice Capital. Based on appearance, I would've thought that the building was the guild's headquarters. Unlike the Vice Capital where buildings were expected to look worn and rundown, the buildings in the Holy Capital were pristine, even in the poorer areas, and observed a strict color code of white or light gray. The roads and walkways were cobbled and knights patrolled the streets like clockwork. The citizens were more cheerful and friendly, giving greetings or flashing a smile as they passed by.

"Say, Velnar," I looked towards the wizard who was sprawled out on the step about me.

"Hm?"

"Why is the Vice Capital so run down compared to this city?"

He turned his head towards me, "Seriously?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not exactly from here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Anyway, the Black Army invaded the Royal Capital in the far west awhile back and made it their base of operations. Since the Vice Capital is the closest to it, it's always on the front lines. It's thanks to the Guild Alliance there that the Black Troops are being held off from the Holy Capital, but the Vice Capital is constantly under attack."

"No wonder," I trailed off as I thought about the grim situation. "What's their goal?"

Velnar shrugged, "Who knows? It doesn't matter to me anyway as long as I get to destroy stuff."

"But aren't you a commander of an army?"

"Hell, yeah! I'm the strongest around!"

"S-shouldn't you care a little more?"

"What's there to care about? Monsters show up. I crush them. Though sometimes I wish there were more around or at least more that are stronger."

"So you want more strength? Or do you just want to destroy?"

He sat up and clenched his hand. The seals on his body began to glow. "I want to destroy! To tear everything around me into pieces! I already have strength; I only need more things to turn to ash!"

"I-I see." I inched away from him, expecting a torrent of flames. My head started to throb.

"Oh, are you scared?" He leaned closer to me with a grin.

"A-a little. I'm sorry."

Velnar rested his chin on his hand. The red warning of his seals faded. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I just feel that… I should trust you more. You haven't caught me on fire or done anything else that could be considered harmful to me or others."

"That could change."

"Well, hopefully by then I can give you a good fight. You did say you like strong opponents after all."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're funny, Nova. As if you could be a match."

I shrugged. "I might fall on my face a couple of times, but I could still try. But...doesn't it piss you off that the Black Army is attacking people without so much as a reason?"

He scoffed and turned his head away, "No. You got a problem with that?"

"It bothers me a little. Given your role- I guess I was just expecting you to be more… heroic."

"Pffft! Pfff- HAHAHAHAHAHA! What are you!? A little kid!? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Velnar clutched his sides. The people strolling along the street below glanced at us before returning to their lives.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh."

"Aw, look at you getting all red! Exactly like a kid!"

"Th-that's just my face!"

"It looks like you two are having fun." Phillip grinned down at us.

"Not really," I pointed an accusing finger at the wizard, "Velnar's making fun of me."

He sat up and wiped his eyes, "Ah, geez. You really are funny, Nova."

I crossed my arms and turned away, "You have an odd sense of humor."

Velnar pinched my cheek, "Oh, c'mon. That was funny!"

"Leggo! You're hurting my face."

"Hey guys, when you're done flirting-," Emma drawled.

I yanked my head away from the wizard and rubbed my cheek, "That's not what's happening!"

Emma smiled, "Sure, Sure. I believe you. Do you believe her, Phillip?"

He tilted his head for a moment before mirroring her smile, "Oh, yeah. I believe. I believe her. If she says they weren't we should believe her."

"But don't you think it's weird that Velnar hasn't said anything though?"

"HEY! Don't drag me into this!"

"So you were flirting?"

"No!"

I listened to their bantering with a smile. If Indou were here, he'd probably enjoy the lively atmosphere, too. He seemed like a lonely person and it would do him well to be around people like this. I missed his silent companionship- even though he was so quiet that I often had to make sure that he was still around.

"Nova, what are you zoning out for? Help me out here!" Velnar glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "They're just teasing us. No harm done."

"That was a whole lot of help," Velnar grimaced,

"Did you guys get your business at the guild done?" I turned my attention to the rangers.

"Yes, we did. In fact," Phillip pulled two drawstring bags off his belt and tossed them to us, "We got you a little something." My hand stung as the bag hit my hand, its contents clinking inside. "It's part of the reward."

"I can't take this," I objected.

"Why not? You're the one that defeated the monster leader."

"But still-"

"Nova, you're keeping it," Emma interjected. "You helped out so you get a share."

"O-okay. Thank you."

"What're you guys going to do now?" Velnar asked.

"I signed myself up for a mission back at the Vice Capital so I'll be going there once I restock my supplies and rest up," Phillip said.

"Still trying to save up for your own guild?" Emma asked.

"Of course! I'm tired of the guild taking cuts from my hard work."

Emma smiled and shook her head, "Let me know when you finally get it started. Anyway, I'm going to be staying here until I get my next job. I'll be guiding some clerics into the Mystic Mountains to search for herbs. What're you guys going to do?"

"We're going to meet up with our companions at the Sage's Tower," Velnar answered.

"It's a long road. You might want to find some people to travel with."

The wizard scoffed, "If anything gets in my way I'll crush it." He created a fireball in his palm and extinguished it with a clenched fist.

The rangers glanced at each other, unease etched in their expressions. "S-Say, I have some errands to run but why don't we meet back up for dinner?" Phillip suggested, scratching his head.

"That's a great idea," Emma jumped in, "There's this great restaurant that makes the best bear meat."

"Sounds good. Nova?" Velnar glanced at me.

I nodded, "Count me in."

Emma clapped her hands, "Then that settles it. Let's meet back here at 6:00."

 ** _Sage's Tower_**

Indou sneezed in the midst of polishing his sword and paused to look at the clear sky above him. It felt like many moons had passed since he first met Nova outside the Vice Capital and now he was sitting in the shade of the Sage's Tower- a collection of three towers at the heart of the Magic Academy. The afternoon before, they had brought back the monsters and met with the Sage Melchior. Just as Febrya had warned, he was an infuriating man and it had been difficult to get a straight answer from him about Nova and wizard. All he said was that they needed to wait and then began a rant on how he never had an ogre test subject. The ogre shook his head and continued caring for his blade.

"Someone was thinking about you, Indou," Franz's cheerful voice came from beside him.

He glanced in the thief's direction and gave a slight nod. A burnt smell was coming off him and his clothes had been singed- an indication of yet another failed flirting attempt with Febrya. Watching the two of them argue was like watching a comedy and lightened the restlessness that had been gnawing since their companions were taken.

"That Febrya sure is something. I've met stubborn women before, but she earns the prize." The rogue sat beside the ogre and watched students mill about on the grounds. "Is Nova stubborn?"

The ogre mulled it over. While stubborn could be used to describe some of her actions, it couldn't be firmly attached to her personality. "She's… determined."

"So she's a little willful?"

Indou made a so-so gesture and held his blade to the light. Despite the long hours he had spent to restore its gleam, the metal remained dull. There was nothing more that he could do and returned it to its sheathe. "Where's Febrya?"

"She's all over the place doing odd jobs as punishment for not returning earlier. The last time I saw her, she was weeding the garden. There's a scary looking lady there too. She's got this giant pair of scissors- Where are you going?"

"To help."

"Aw, man. Why do you have to be such a good guy, Indou? And here I was trying to avoid manual labor." Franz stepped ahead of him and motioned forward, "It's this way."

The two found Febrya on her hands and knees in a flowerbed. Her long hair was muddy and dirt caked her arms. The frightening person Franz had been talking about was nowhere in sight. The thief stood in front of her, casting a shadow over her work.

"Franz, you lazy bum, get outta my light!" Febrya chucked a handful of weed infested soil at him.

He dodged it, "Oops! Looks like you hit Indou. Sorry there, buddy!" He patted the ogre's shoulder as the warrior calmly wiped his face clean.

"What!? Oh my gosh! Indou, I'm so sorry! That was intended for Franz." Febrya quickly stood up and offered him water to clean off with.

"And all he wanted to do was give you a hand. Poor guy."

"Shut up, Franz! This is your fault anyway!"

"I thought the purpose of that was to get me to move and I did. Just like you wanted."

"If you hadn't gotten in the way this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"I'm hearing a lot of blame and not a lot of taking responsibility for your actions."

"Get out of here!" Febrya hurled a fireball at him.

"Whoops! Looks like it's time to go!" He jumped on top of a hedge and saluted them and disappeared.

"Ugh! I hate dealing with him almost as much as I hate talking to Melchior!" Febrya groaned, throwing her hands up. "Again, I'm really sorry Indou. That wasn't intended for you."

The ogre shook his head as he pulled weeds off his hair. "It's fine." Holding one in his hand, he crouched compared it to the plants in the flowerbed. He found one that was similar and pulled it out. Febrya dropped beside him.

After a while, Febrya stopped and sighed. "Don't you have anything better to do, Indou? I mean, I'm grateful for the help and all but I don't want you to feel obligated to help me finish the job."

Indou shook his head. "I don't want the Melchor's attention."

"Oh, yeah. You have to be careful, especially since he mentioned using you as an experiment."

The ogre's face darkened. The man was nuts. It was a wonder how someone like him ever became a sage. Then again, from his people watching at the Magic Academy, he noted that a good majority of them had peculiar eccentricities such as wielding a chocolate sword or producing frogs out of thin air. Perhaps the other Sages were just as odd. He felt an ominous presence behind him and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. A rush of air hit his back and he whirled around, blocking the incoming attack with his blade.

His opponent had the long, pointed ears of a forest sprite. She had large, purple roses in her hair and on her left shoulder. Thorns and leaves were snaked around her arms and the rest of her body; all indicative of her slow assimilation with the garden around them. In her hands, she was wielding a giant pair of scissors.

"Ursula! Stop! He is helping me weed the garden!" Febrya rushed to her side and put her hand on the sprite's arm.

"Really? He's not an intruder?"

"Yes, and he's not an intruder."

The sprite slowly lifted her weapon away and studied Indou. She glanced at the scattered pile of weeds around his feet and nodded. "Sorry about that. I can never be too careful since the gardens have been pillaged frequently in the past couple of weeks."

Indou sheathed his sword and rolled the tension out of his shoulders. Despite her delicate appearance, she packed a whopping strength. He dipped his head towards her, "I am Indou. If you would allow, I would like to keep helping Febrya."

The forest sprite smiled. "And I am Ursula. As long as you don't hurt the flowers, you may continue your work." She strode past him and began trimming the hedge wall that surrounded the garden with her giant shears.

Febrya watched her work with a wry smile."She's a nice person when you get to know her, but it's getting past her suspicion that's the hard part. She stood over my shoulder for two hours to make sure I didn't uproot the wrong plants." She patted the ogre's shoulder. "You've sure had it rough today, huh? First I hit you with dirt and then you got attacked by Ursula." She shook her head. "How about I treat you to a drink later?"

Indou nodded. It hadn't been the worst day, but he would gladly take an offer of a free drink.

 _ **Holy Capital**_

After Emma and Phillip left, Velnar dragged me to the merchant's avenue. The street was crowded with people. The stalls that could afford the price of setting up red sails over their goods attracted the most customers. Those who couldn't afford the extra fee were pushed out from the city center towards the city's walls. Every once in a while Velnar would push his way through a crowd and return with a scowl.

"What're you looking for?" I finally asked.

"For a staff. My backup is too weak."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't have the capacity to contain my magic. If I use too much it'll break."

"But don't you like breaking things?"

"Not my weapons. It's a pain trying to find one that can withstand my level of magic. And going without a staff weakens my magic output."

"So you can't be as destructive without a good staff?"

"Exactly. I can get one back at the Tower, but I want to find a better upgrade for the road."

"Couldn't you go to a weapon shop?"

"That's my last resort. Staffs are pretty damn expensive this far away from the Tower."

We headed further towards the gates. This time, I kept my eye out for merchants that might have what Velnar was looking for. He stopped at a stall and I scanned around for potential stops as he spoke with the merchant.

"Hey! Young miss! Come take a look at my wares." A woman was beckoning to me from a stall across the way.

I glanced at Velnar; he was engrossed with weighing a staff in his hands. I slinked over to her booth and looked at her display. She had an assortment of jewelry and small knickknacks.

"So what are we looking for?" The woman held her hands together, peering to see what I was interested in.

"You wouldn't happen have a staff or two, would you?"

"A staff?" She muttered, tapping a finger on her chin. "Ah, yes! Just a moment." She pulled a trunk from under the table and began rummaging.

"You could've told me you where you were going," Velnar grumbled as he stepped beside me.

"You were busy. And I made sure that I was still in view! Besides, isn't it kind of annoying that I'm hanging behind you?"

"It's more annoying to deal with the trouble that follows you."

"Here it is!" The woman was holding a white staff in her hands.

"Ooo, that's nice!" Velnar grinned.

"That's what I thought!" She handed the staff to him. "I have a few others in the back, would you like me to get them?"

"Yes!" Velnar gave an enthusiastic nod. He examined it from top to bottom and bounced it in his hands. The seals on his hands glowed and the red stone at the top of the stave glowed in turn. "Not bad. Nice eye, Nova."

If the woman hadn't called me over, I wouldn't have paid attention. But there wasn't a point in explaining that so I nodded my head. "Why do you do juggle it around?"

"Juggle?"

I imitated the hand motions he was doing earlier.

"Oh, that. I'm testing its flexibility. It should have a slight give but not too much. I just like it because it's more resilient in combat."

"Here we are!" The vendor came back with three more staves. She cleared a space on her stand and set them down. "Well, what do you think?"

"This one looks good so far. I'll have a look at those, too."

"Of course, of course!" Her attention snapped on me, "And what about you, dear? Did you find anything you like?"

"Oh, ah, I haven't really looked."

"What about this?" She pulled an amulet off the table. "I overhead that you have bad luck. This is a talisman from a nomadic tribe from the Lake of Sand. It's said to ward off evil energies and promote good fortune."

She picked a charm off the table. "Or how about this one? This is an ornament that ogres in the Nine Territories use. They attach it to the hilt of their swords and it protects them from fatal injuries."

"Or this wooden ring-"

I felt someone watching me and snapped away from her sales pitch. I turned my head towards the gate, looking for whoever it was. My eyes met with those of a red head. He was accompanied by a rugged man, a kid, and three teenagers who looked a little younger than me. He grinned at me and I flashed him an awkward smile and turned back to the seller. My heart was racing. I hadn't been expecting to make eye contact and was hoping that he wouldn't come over.

"How much for this one?" Velnar asked, motioning towards the first staff the merchant brought out.

She stopped yammering to me and focused on him. "That'll be ten thousand gold."

"The best I can do is 7,500."

"Hmm," the merchant tapped her chin. "Well, if your friend purchases something... I think I can make that deal."

My face went white. Why am I being dragged into this!? I'm not even sure if I have enough money!

Velnar scanned the table and picked up a shiny ring that was a mix of blues, purples, and pinks. "A real Fortune ring, huh? Why were you trying to sell her cheap crap when you had this all along?"

The merchant shrugged, "I like to see what I can get away with."

"With merchandise like this why aren't you closer to the city center?"

"It's cheaper to be over here."

Velnar snorted, "How much?"

"Five hundred gold."

"Deal." He turned to me. "Do you know how the currency here works?"

I shook my head.

"The price of gold has inflated so right now, each gold coin you have is worth two. So for the price of 7,500 I need to pay about 3,750 coins. If it keeps going up then I'd really have to carry around that exact amount. "

"That's crazy. How would anyone be able to carry that much gold on them?"

"It's only specialty products that have risen in price so far," the merchant jumped in. "The government in the Holy Capital and the council in the Vice Capital are trying to keep food costs down. But I don't think that'll keep ground for long. Monsters have always been a problem, but now farmers have the Black Army to contend with too."

In the end, we paid the merchant and went on our way. It was early afternoon and we had a lot of time to kill. We checked into an inn and ate lunch in their cafeteria. Afterward we wandered around the city until late noon.

"Hey, Nova, let's stop at a tavern."

"Why? We'll be eating with Emma and Phillip soon."

Velnar rolled his eyes. "Taverns are the place for jobs below guildhall reward requirements. They're usually pretty easy to complete since they're usually about exterminating a monster or two."

I stopped walking and frowned. "I thought we were going to head to the Sage's Tower. Wouldn't accepting those jobs mean that we're going to backtrack?"

"I'm going to look for quests that will pay along the way. I'm in a rush too, you know."

"S-sorry."

We went into a tavern and sure enough, job requests were plastered over one side of the wall. They had been posted on top of one another and in some areas the paper formed thick layers. Velnar glanced at a few of them before sitting at the bar. Before I could say anything he spoke up.

"We might as well give a little funding to the establishment that's helping the people that can't afford to pay the guilds."

I grinned at him.

"What're you smiling about?"

"I take back what I said earlier. You really are a hero."

Velnar's face reddened as he struggled to keep his drink in his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his hand. "W-What're you talking about?"

"They're little things that you might not think much of, but they're a huge help to people. For one you're hobby for destruction is helping people by getting rid of threats to their livelihood- if you're not destroying their property that is. And two, you're giving business to a bar that's trying to give people aid."

The wizard looked away and grumbled, "I just wanted a damn drink."

It looked like Velnar didn't want to hear more on the hero matter. I glanced down at my hands and caught the glimmer of the Fortune ring on my right hand. I was curious about its meaning and bringing it up would change the topic. "So, what's so special about this ring?"

He glanced at it for a moment. "It's said to have a power that attracts allies to the wearer's side. Supposedly it breaks when it finds someone who will be loyal to its wearer."

"So it'll probably break around Indou?"

"No, it doesn't work with people you're already friends with."

"Have you ever had one?"

He shook his head. "I don't care about things like that. But for someone who always gets in trouble," he gave me a pointed look, "it might be useful." He drained his drink and stood up. "I'm going to take some of those requests from the wall and then we'll leave. Finish your drink."

I watched him struggle to get through a crowd that was trickling in from the outside. He had barely disappeared from view when my arm was grabbed. I turned around to see three men surrounding me.

"Hey there pretty lady, why don't you come with us." The one who was latched onto my arm leered down at me.

A pang of fear shot through me. They had been waiting for Velnar to leave, I could feel that fact deep in my bones. "N-no thanks," I squeaked. I wish I hadn't sounded so pathetic, but I couldn't control the anxiety that rattled through me.

The men snickered. "C'mon, don't be like that. All we want is some fun." The man's grip tightened and he yanked me off my perch.

A sudden flash of anger flared in my heart. With more strength than I thought imaginable, I ripped my arm away from him. The force I used was too unexpected and I fell on my butt. I quickly got to my feet as a noticed the men's dark expressions. My back twinged with fear.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I was pulled against someone. "You okay, babe? These men bothering you?"

I looked up with round eyes and saw the redhead from the merchants avenue. I tensed. Had he followed me?

"Why are you guys bothering my girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, huh? Maybe you should keep more of an eye on her. Then we'd know she was taken."

He scoffed, "Tch, she shouldn't have to be attached to my arm for you to respect her."

I caught onto his facade and relaxed a little. Velnar would be back soon, or so I hoped. "It's common sense that when someone obviously isn't interested, you leave them alone."

"HEY," Velnar's voice roared, "The hell you think you're doing?" He was glaring at the crowd, flames rippling around him.

"Velnar!" I ripped myself out of the redhead's protection and fled behind the wizard. I had never been so happy to see someone. "When you left those guys started bothering me and this guy came to help," she motioned with her hands as she explained.

"Help you or them?" He growled.

"Me."

"Fine, then I'll just crush them," he cracked his knuckles as the flames surrounding him grew brighter.

"What was that, punk!?"

My head throbbed. I clutched my head and groaned. "I don't feel so good."

"Are you alright?" The redhead slid beside me, putting a hand on my back.

I straightened up. "D-don't happens all the time." An ominous presence filled the space behind me and a new wave of fear coursed through my bloodstream.

"E-NOUGH," a low voice boomed. The whole tavern went silent, even the riled Velnar. "Be gone." At the voice's command the men charged out of the tavern as if they had foreseen their deaths.

"You itching for a fight old man?" Velnar was challenging the force behind me.

Panic pounded against my chest. How could he not be unnerved by this massive energy? "Velnar, please," I pleaded, "Now's not a good time."

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it when he glanced at me. "Fine."

The flames went out.

"Let's go." He went to her other side and tugged her arm over his shoulders.

Just before we made it out the door I looked over my shoulder and forced a smile towards the men who had helped me. "Thank you."

 _ **Outside the Sage's Tower**_

The Volunteer Army was nearing the end of their long march to the Sage's Tower. They could see the imposing silhouette of a tower jutting out of the horizon. It had been over a week since they had left the Holy Capital. Their path had been marred with monsters and side quests but on the bright side they had new companions joining their ranks.

Pirika let out a long sigh from her perch on Hiro's shoulder. "It's still so far away. I'm beat."

Phoena gave her a quizzical look. "How can you be tired when you've been riding on Hiro's shoulder?"

"It requires a lot of balance to ride on a shoulder. If I sit the wrong way or shift my weight too suddenly I'd fall off. My stomach's aching from the effort."

The girl shook her head at the sprite. "Honestly," she sighed.

They continued in silence. Hiro and Phoena were focusing their energies on putting one foot in front of the other. Sweat dripped from their faces as a hot sun bore down on their backs. Their companions that had marched with them from the Holy Capital were in the same shape. In order to hasten their prolonged journey, they trekked from dawn to the late hours of night with few breaks.

Hiro had tried to slow their pace, but everyone had already set their minds to the task. There were a few complaints when they managed to squeeze in breaks, but no one really wanted to slow down. The newer recruits were in better shape. They buzzed along and helped whenever they could to relieve the others. Whenever he chanced a look behind him, Hiro's heart swelled with pride. All of his companions- his friends- were truly incredible individuals. He felt that he could take on the world as long as they were by his side.

"Wow! Look at that! It's not one tower, but three!" Pirika exclaimed.

Hiro and Phoena glanced up to see that the Tower was much closer. And like Pirika had said, there were three towers instead of one.

"It really is something," Phoena whispered, eyes wide in awe. From relief or from looking upon the majesty of the towers, her eyes pricked with tears. "I hope we can get some answers."

Pirika flew over to her, "We will! This is where the sages live. They've got to know something."

"I want to see them right away."

The sprite giggled, "I don't think they'll be going anywhere soon."

"Pirika's right. The sages like to stick to the tower." Gilbert's voice came from the communicator. Hiro pulled it out of his pocket and they saw the council leader's face in the reflection.

He smiled at them. "I had a feeling you'd be arriving at the Tower soon so I thought I'd give you some information. The Sage's Tower is surrounded by the greatest academy of magic in all of Yggdra. Students and professors of magic gather there to increase their magical knowledge and ability. The ones who preside over the academy are the three sages. Each one is in charge of one of the towers: the Tower of Might, the Tower of Destiny, and the Tower of Life. Each one has a wealth of knowledge and incredible magic power so they should be able to tell you something or at least point you in the right direction."

"You sure do know your stuff!" Pirika said.

"I try to keep in touch with what's going on," a big grin crossed Gilbert's face. "Oh, also, the people of the tower are a little peculiar. Their common sense is on a different scale from ours so they might prove to be a little difficult to work with."

A roar bellowed from above. The three glanced up and saw a swarm of monsters plummeting from the sky.

"Sorry, Leader Gilbert. We have to cut communication." Pirika snatched the communicator away from Hiro just as the monsters landed.

Despite their exhausted state, the Volunteer Army made quick work of the monsters. When they finished they were approached by a group of people, three girls and two men.

"Sorry about that! It's a routine test that the Tower conducts. Is everyone alright?" One of the men asked.

"W-were fine," Phoena managed to stammer out as the rest of the army stared at the newcomers in bewilderment.

"The calibration must be off. I'll have to fix it," the other man muttered under his breath.

"Professors, what about our assignment?" One of the girls asked.

The first man patted her on the shoulder as they turned to leave. "Have no fear! It was our error! We shall fix the calibration so that you may repeat the exam. No points deducted."

"That settles it." The girl gave a satisfied nod and waved at the army. "Be safe. Bye-Bye!"

"I-I feel like a whirlwind just came through," Pirika commented.

"They left so fast," Phoena agreed. "From the way they were talking, those girls must've had to fight those monsters for their homework."

"Those students have it rough if that was their assignment. I'm sure glad we aren't graded on defeating monsters. But even if we were, we would all pass! Right Hiro?" The sprite turned to the Captain.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Pardon me," a new voice came from the direction the group had hurried off in. A maid stood before them, her head bowed and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Are you- Are you speaking to us?" Phoena inquired.

"You are the Volunteer Army, yes?"

"We are… but who are you?"

"The sages have instructed me to guide you to the Tower. Please follow me." The maid straightened up and turned on her heel. Hiro and Phoena exchanged glances. How the sages knew of them was a mystery. But they didn't have many other choices other than to follow the maid.


	13. The Shadow Returns

**Disclaimer: Chain Chronicle is the property of GUMI and SEGA. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only characters so far that are of my own are Nova and Erin.**

 **A/N: Happy Holidays and New Year, everyone!**

* * *

 _ **Outside the Holy Capital**_

Harman and his group left the Holy Capital at dawn. They had a long trek ahead of them and wanted to get started as soon as possible now that they had assessed the three young knight's capabilities. They had loaded Thomas's horse with their belongings for lighter traveling. So far, it was working out well. It was noon and the Holy Capital had long since faded from view. Even the monsters they had run into were few in number.

"Oh c'mon, Harman. Cheer up! There'll be another girl," Thomas patted the redhead on the shoulder.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Harman asked, knitting his brows together.

"You've been brooding all morning."

The redhead laughed. "I admit, I wish I'd been able to have a proper conversation with her, but that's not what I've been thinking about. I'm concerned about the time it'll take us to get to the Sage's Tower. If we're lucky, we might be able to rent some horses."

Thomas glanced at his horse. "I doubt it. It could've easily been done in the days before the Black Army, but those days are gone. No one is going to willingly part with such a commodity, especially farmers, and knights."

"Yeah, I considered that too," Harman sighed.

"We've got no other than to grit our teeth and endure," Greg commented.

"Thank you for coming back to the Holy Capital even though we should've been the ones to go to the Volunteer Army," Maurice spoke up.

"There's no need to be so formal," Harman shot him an amused smile. "We came because we wanted to, otherwise we would've had you come to us."

"Still, you have our gratitude."

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Telling Maurice to lighten up is as pointless as telling Atone that the world isn't black and white."

"I don't believe the world is black and white! It's common sense that there's a set group of morals that everyone should follow and immoralities they should stay away from." Atone defended himself.

"See? Pointless. He's a total by the booker."

"Says the slacker," Atone grumbled."

Harman listened to their exchange with a wry smile. He thought back to his childhood in the slums of the Vice Capital. There had been numerous occasions that he had violated Atone's set of morals- like pickpocketing strangers when his mother couldn't afford food. Back then it had nothing to do with morals but doing what had to be done for survival. If he hadn't done what he did then, even though his mother worked herself to exhaustion, he wouldn't have made it into adulthood.

"Hey! Give that back!" A sharp voice came from the hill below the group.

A goblin ran out in front of them and froze when it caught sight of them. A green light and terrified shrieks came from below. The goblin glanced in the direction and took a trembling step forward. In the blink of an eye, the girl from the Holy Capital appeared behind it, a green glow all around her body.

"I said… Give. That. Back." She held out her hand.

The goblin swiped at her arm with its dagger.

In a flash, she brought her hand down on the creature's head. It let out a dying cry as it disintegrated, leaving behind a ring and its weapon. The glow receded as the girl picked up the ring with a grimace. Her arms and legs were covered in scratches.

Harman and the others stood by in silence. Never before had they seen a monster dematerialize nor had they seen a magic that could do it. The girl let out a groan and fell to her knees. She massaged her head with her hands.

Maurice was the first one to snap out of his stupor. "Are- Are you alright?" He rushed over to her and examined her wounds. "Thomas."

"R-right." The blond shoved the horse's reins into Atone's hands and jogged over. He cast a healing spell, but her wounds remained. "W-what?" The spell should've worked.

The girl let out a louder groan, her face contorted with pain. Thomas made to cast the spell again.

To his surprise, the girl shot up, "That's not going to help me."

"Huh?"

She forced a smile, "I don't know much about it myself but what you're trying to do won't work. Thank you, though." She stepped away from them. "I must be going."

"Wait!" Harman called out. Her eyes snapped towards him, her pained expression turned to surprise. "At least let us bandage your injuries."

She hesitated, "Thank you but I do need to get going."

"It'll be quick." Harman scrounged his pack and pulled out an ointment and a roll of bandages. "I insist."

She let him help her, watching as he began treating an arm. "This is the second time you've helped me out," she commented. "Just saying 'thank you' doesn't seem like enough to express my gratitude."

Harman smiled, "Well, since we keep bumping into each other, it'd be enough if you told me your name."

"I'm Nova."

He looked at her face, "Nice to meet you, Nova. I'm Harman." He heard someone clear their throat- most likely Thomas who was grinning from ear to ear. "Those two by the horse are Atone and Greg and these two are Thomas and Maurice-"

Nova flinched and a shadow of terror crossed her face.

"Are you okay?" Maurice asked. "Harman, be more careful." He had mistaken her fear for pain.

"Oh, it wasn't him. It's just that you share I name with someone I knew. It took me by surprise. I'm sorry." She explained, tripping over her words.

"Ah! It's alright. That was my own misunderstanding."

 _Knew_? Harman pondered over the word for a moment but let it slide. He didn't know her well enough to pry.

"Hey, girl, where's that hot-headed brat that was with you?" Greg asked

"He went to collect a reward for a quest. He should be back soon."

"He left you alone!?" Atone shouted. "You don't leave a lady by herself in the wilderness!"

"H-he said he'd be right back! Besides, he made sure I was safe but I- uh- kinda," she glanced down the hill, "Got robbed by those short green things."

"The goblins took that ring," Harman motioned at the ring she was wearing on her right hand.

The brunette nodded, "Yeah! I didn't really know what to do so I chased after them. In retrospect, I probably should've stayed put. If I don't get back before he does, Velnar's going to be pissed."

"Nova! A lady shouldn't swear!" Atone scolded.

Harman chuckled at her dumbfounded face, "Don't mind him too much." He finished her arms and offered the materials to her, "Do you want to treat your legs?"

"Yes, thank you." She took them and crouched down.

"It sounds like this Velnar's pretty protective. Is he your boyfriend?"

Nova shook her head. "No, he's not. It's just that I have a bad habit of attracting trouble."

"Even so, it looks like you can hold your own."

She didn't reply. Instead, a loud roar boomed from below. "NOVA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NOT GET ABOUT 'DON'T MOVE'?!"

 _ **Sage's Tower**_

Febrya and Indou were patrolling the academy grounds, searching for any plant life that needed maintenance. Ursula had liked them so much that she requested that Febrya stay under her supervision for the duration her punishment. The runefencer hadn't been thrilled, but it was better than handling trash and washing the cafeteria's dishes.

"There's been an influx of people lately. I wonder what that's about?" Febrya observed as they passed a group of warriors.

The ogre nodded. On his nightly patrols around the Academy's perimeter, he had spotted a makeshift camp a distance away. It was the latest gossip among students and Sorcerer's Army soldiers when, just a few days before, it had been about Indou and Franz. Many of the rumors said the new arrivals were the Volunteer Army.

"Oh, hedge block 37 needs some pruning." Febrya scribbled it down on her clipboard and let out a sigh. "We still have more than half the grounds to cover and this form is already completely filled. This sucks!"

Indou felt some sympathy, but Febrya was fortunate compared to what would've happened to her in his homeland. In the Nine Territories, disobeying orders meant banishment or death. Soldiers were meant to live or die by their lord's word. That's what being in an army meant but the southern regions of Yggdra had a completely different ideas on the concept- leniency and compassion. Ideas that were frowned upon in the north where loyalty, honor, and pride reigned supreme.

He broke away from his thoughts as a wave of homesickness gnawed at him. It was then that he happened to spot a familiar face. He stopped in his tracks, wondering what he was doing there.

"What's wrong?" Febrya asked, scanning the shrubbery for damage.

He motioned towards the man, "I know him."

Her shoulders relaxed, "Don't stop so suddenly! You scared me! I thought I was going to have to listen to another one Ursula's rants about people not respecting nature."

"Sorry."

"Hey! Is that you, Indou?" Baiset's voice called.

Indou turned towards them.

"It is you!" The ogre charged over. "Finally! This place is so freakin huge that I got lost! And damn it! When I tried asking for directions people ran away from me. It's like they hadn't seen an ogre before."

"They probably haven't," Febrya said. "This is pretty far south. And you really do look like an ogre from the old war stories."

"And Indou doesn't?"

"You're twice the size he is and unlike you, he doesn't look like he could rip someone's head off with his bare hands. And it could also be that since I've been seen with him that he seems approachable."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He turned to Indou, "What're you doing here? Is Nova with you?"

Indou shook his head, "I'm waiting for her to arrive with Velnar."

"They still haven't come back yet? We got a report two weeks ago that they'd been carried off."

"Hold on. How do you know about that?" Febrya demanded.

"Your boyfriend told us. That was a surprise too. I never would've thought a guy like him-"

"Ah, Baiset, you speak too much," Franz's voice came from behind them.

"Franz, what the hell are you telling people!?" Febrya pointed her spear at him.

Indou stepped between them, "It's not worth Ursula's wrath."

"I'll remember this," Febrya lowered her spear.

The thief put his hands up, "Ooo, scaaary."

"It's good to see you again, Franz. You're still up to your same old antics I see." Baiset grinned at him.

"There needs to be some consistency in this ever changing world of our," Franz winked. "So what are you doing getting lost on academy grounds?"

"It sure wasn't on purpose! I've never been to the Tower before so I wanted to explore."

"Why aren't there others will you?"

"They're still exhausted from the journey."

"What about the other ogres?"

"Haruaki and Toka are training and I have no idea where Inuchiyo went off to."

"You ogres really do have monstrous endurance," Franz shook his head. "Inuchiyo's probably off doing his kabuki thing."

"Probably. Mind showing me the way back to camp?"

"Not at all!"

Baiset turned to Indou, "Would you like to meet the Volunteer Army?"

The ogre frowned and glanced at Febrya.

"I'll be fine. You should take the offer, joining them was your original plan after all, right?"

It had been his plan with Nova, but if she was leaving soon then he'd be on his own again. There'd be no harm in checking the out. Indou nodded his head.

"Great! Everyone's going to be so excited to meet you!" Baiset slapped his back and pushed him after Franz.

When they were gone, Febrya let out a defeated sigh. There was still much to be done and she was on her own. She switched the forms on the clipboard and headed back to work. The more she stalled, the more prolonged her punishment would feel.

 _ **To the Sage's Tower**_

I sent a nervous glance towards Velnar as he walked ahead of the rest of us. When he had come barreling up the hill yelling at me- I saw my life flash before my eyes. It hadn't helped that the group had blocked him from getting to me. With the exception of Velnar and myself, the others had been burned and Thomas's horse had bolted. After explaining the situation to Velnar in the wake of his fiery aftermath, he had reluctantly retrieved the horse as an apology.

Thomas had healed everyone and we had discovered that the group as heading to the Sage's Tower to meet up with the Volunteer Army. I remembered Emma's advice about finding a group to travel with and asked if we could accompany them, much to Velnar's chagrin. They had agreed even though they were uneasy about the wizard. We had continued on our way and now the sky was slowly fading to dusk.

"Alright guys, let's set up camp before it gets too dark," Harman announced from beside Greg.

The two veered off the path and led the group. I took the opportunity to approach Velnar since the shift had caused him to be in the back. He scowled as he saw me.

I ignored it and went straight to what I had been thinking about for the past few hours. "Do the Black Troops use magic?"

"Some of them do. Why?"

"Can they use magic similar to yours?"

His mouth curled in disgust, "Yes, but only demons can match my magical power."

"D-demons!?"

"They were humans before they were corrupted by the power of the Black Army. They're a damn pain to fight head on because they summon small fry to get in your way."

"Summon? Do they use magic to summon them?"

"Of course they use magic-"

I cut him off, "In the Mystic Mountains, you said that when I touched you with my power activated- the magic flow in your arm stopped, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I might have an idea about my power." I definitely had his attention now. "When I was surrounded by goblins earlier my power didn't activate until one of them used magic. I got a headache like I usually do when someone starts using magic but when the attack came at me it didn't do anything."

"You get headaches when people use magic?"

"I'm not sure if they're headaches per say, but all these images start racing in my mind- like the dream I told you about before- and my head starts hurting because I can't process them all. And that almost always happens when someone uses magic. I can't think of anything else that has been as consistent of a factor."

I took a deep breath. "We know for certain that my ability triggers around the Black Army but magic could also be a trigger. I'm not sure how everything connect if that's the case, but it might explain why it negated your magic and the goblin's spell and why healing spells from the cleric in the Vice Capital and Thomas didn't work. It could also explain why I got so sick when we were traveling with Febrya and Indou. You purified the water with your flames, right?"

He nodded, "But why would that make you sick? If what you're saying is try then your power should've canceled it."

"Maybe my power was trying to get rid of it and that's why I was sick. It might be that it's better at handling "external" attacks and… it might be why I was able to control it a lot better. I was too ill to see all those images running in my head. However, it doesn't explain why I could handle it around the goblins."

"That's a lot of mights and maybes. As much as I hate to say it, we really do need Sage Melchior to figure it out. But in the meantime, we'll avoid using my flames for the campfire."

We were rallied early the next day and ate breakfast in the grey light before dawn. Velnar said that his magic was reserved for annihilating the enemy and not for menial tasks like making a campfire. I had seen his jaw clench when he had said; he would've been more than happy to start it. I stopped myself from sighing and rolled up my sleeping roll.

"It looks like you have a lot on your mind," Harman was walking towards me with a confident smile.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I tied the roll together and stuffed it back in my bag.

"I can load that on the horse if you're done."

I handed the pack to him, "Thanks.

He paused for a moment, "Come with me." He slung it across a shoulder and offered a hand.

I took it and he pulled me up with little help from my end. "Do we need to do something else before we leave?"

"No, it just looks like you need some company to take your mind off things."

"Please don't worry about that-"

"I am going to worry about it. You don't have to talk about it but don't even try to pretend that everything is fine and blow it off. That's not good for you."

"Y-you caught me."

He grinned, "I know these things. I see it all the time."

"Out of curiosity, though, is it related to what you and the wizard were talking about before we set up camp? It looked like a pretty heavy conversation from the faces you were making."

"That's a good part of it."

The smaller part of it was Maurice. Every time his name was said, I flinched. My stomach would churn and a bile would rise in my throat. I found it difficult to maintain eye contact with him. As much as the name filled me with disgust and disdain, I also felt guilty. I felt guilty about scorning someone for only sharing a name. This Maurice was a sweet, nice guy from what I had seen. He hadn't done anything. But his name pried open memories that I'd rather have forgotten. Memories that brought the pain back to the scars on my shoulders.

Harman picked up on my unease. "I'm a real hypocrite, huh? One second I'm playing the cool guy and saying you don't have to talk about what's bothering you and then I'm trying to stick my nose in your business like an old lady in a gossip circle."

I chuckled, "It's fine as long as you really aren't one of those old ladies in disguise."

He gasped, "Oh! But what if I am!"

"Then you must be taking excellent care of your skin to look so young. What's your secret?"

"Telling the secrets of beautiful young ladies such as yourself to other people. That's my elixir of youth."

I felt my face go red with embarrassment and laughter at his joke. "You won't be getting any secrets out of me; I'm very tight-lipped." I shrugged, "Looks like you're going to be deprived of your elixir."

"Ah, youth is so cruel."

We were on the road for four days and were almost at the town of Borderton when we caught sight of a lone woman heading in our direction. Atone immediately called out to her. She halted and waited for us to come to her.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You shouldn't travel by yourself, ma'am. It's dangerous out here. Would you like us to escort you?" Atone rushed up to her.

"No, no, that's quite alright. I can handle myself," she motioned to her staff.

Velnar was frowning beside me, "What's wrong?"

"That staff she has is standard issue for Magic Academy students. If she has one of those she shouldn't be out here without a professor."

"Do you think she ran away?"

"It's unlikely, but I guess it's a possibility."

I turned my attention back on her and a memory stirred in the back of my mind. I couldn't place when or where but she looked familiar.

"We insist. It would be against our code if we didn't escort you at least halfway to your destination."

"That's very kind of you, but I prefer to travel on my own. I'm much quicker when I don't have others to lag me down."

"That's fine and all but what's a student doing so far away from the Magic Academy?" Velnar challenged.

The woman's face tugged into a scowl. A jolt ran through me as the memory nearly breached the surface. I had seen that exact expression on someone else- but who? Her eyes met mine and she smirked.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," she remarked, ignoring Velnar's question. "I see the ogre's no longer with you. I suppose it was only a matter of time before he was finally killed off. What a pit-"

I strode over to her and smacked her across the face. There was a sickening crack of skin on skin. The memory had surfaced.

"Nova! A lady should not hit another la- SHE'S A HE?!" Atone's reprimand turned into a screech.

"So it is you," I glared at the assassin as he regained his composure.

"Heh, who knew that you could be astute?" He smirked as he discarded his disguise. "It's been awhile, dumbass."

"It has," I smiled, "I nearly forgot about you."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

"Hit him again!" Velnar cheered.

"No!" I glanced at the assassin and back to the wizard, "But you're more than welcome to make him extra crispy."

The seals on the wizard's body glowed and he pointed his stave at the rogue, "I could use some stress relief."

The assassin shrugged, "Then I guess you don't want the information I gathered from the sage."

"Sage? What sage?" Velnar asked as flames flickered around his staff.

"I believe that you've dubbed him as the 'crazy-ass sage.'"

"Melchior?"

I stepped in between them and focused on the rogue, "What information do you have?"

"Schematics, blueprints, notes- you name it. I saw that you went on a little trip to the Mystic Mountains. How was that?"

"May I see them?"

The assassin held out a stack of papers only to snatch them away when I tried to take them, "You can see them if you agree that this makes us even."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I was too impatient for the information to ask, "Yes, yes, we're equal." Velnar hovered by my side as we looked through the stack, with the assassin standing smugly in front of us.

"Nova, Velnar, who is this guy?" Harman asked.

"Not now," Velnar snapped and grabbed half the stack from my hands. He flipped through them and glared at the rogue, shoving them in his face. "What the hell are you trying to pull!? They're blank!"

"What are you spouting on about? They're not-," the assassin froze mid-sentence as he took a closer look. He frantically searched through them before grabbing the rest of my stack and tossing them in the air. "What-what-what- WHAT THE HELL? There were things written on them before!"

"And you call Nova a dumbass?" Velnar hissed, "The title should go to you. Did you really think that guy would let you get away with his research?"

"I thought it was too easy, "the assassin grumbled, "I'm not used to dealing with people who are out of their minds."

"What was that? Do you want to be turned to ash?"

"Case and point."

Tension was thick in the air as the two glared at each other. Greg and the rest had their hands on their swords. I wasn't sure how well they'd do against the commander of an army and an elite assassin and looked for anything that would relieve the pressure. That's when I spotted handwriting in the aftermath of the assassin's paper storm.

"Hey, guys! Look at this." I plucked up the paper and held it in both my hands. The two got on either side of me and shoved each other's heads out of the way as I read- or tried to at least. "Can someone read this? This language is completely different from mine."

"Seriously?" Velnar grunted, straining against the rogue's hand.

The assassin managed to swipe it from me and jumped back as Velnar lashed at him.

" _My lovely Nova_ ," a shiver jolted down my spine as the assassin read the first line. " _I apologize that I had to hide my research from you, but one can never be too careful when it comes to the exchange of information. If one ounce of knowledge were to enter the wrong hands- the results would not bode well to say the least. Also, I don't like thieves and thought this would be a good punishment if only for my own entertainment. I encourage you to come to the Sage's Tower as soon as you can as I have much to discuss with you. Until then, Melchior._ "

"Damn that Sage!" The assassin roared and crushed the letter.

Velnar was cackling, clutching his sides, "That's what you get! That crazy sage made an idiot out of you!"

"Shut up!"

"Ah, geez," the wizard sniggered, "That was priceless."

"Uh, Nova, mind explaining what's going on?" Harman butted in, his eyes flicked between the three of us. His shoulders were tense.

I glanced between the wizard and the assassin, "Do you guys mind listening to a long story?"


End file.
